My Father !
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Chapter 7 UPDATE! Kuchiki Rukia yang sudah menderita akibat di tinggal pergi ibunya semakin terusik dengan kehadiran cowok berambut orange yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. "Mirip!" seru Kisuke dan Yoruichi. RnR Pleasee...
1. My Father!

Oke minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan saya Binbin sang author gaje!!! *dilempar sandal jepit*. Hoho… Ini fic terbaru gw loh gue bikin atas request dari temen w yang namanya Agni sama Anisha (havoc) terus idenya dari komik Spring. Apa ya… pokoknya RnR deh!!

**Disclaimer : Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bersama saudara-saudara, BLEACH PUNYA OM TITE KUBO!!!! YEAH!! Oh ya dan Spring punya Lee Young-You!!!**

* * *

**My Father ?!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/ Humor (mungkin)**

"Mama sedang apa?" tanya gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata violet.

"Mama sedang meramal lewat garis tangan." Jawab wanita yang sangat mirip dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Garis tangan, memangnya bisa?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Umur Rukia-chan panjang, akan selalu sehat dan aktif. Tapi, tidak ada kekayaan, tenang saja uang bukan segalanya kan." Kata perempuan yang ternyata adalah ibu gadis kecil itu.

"Coba lihat jodohmu putriku.. Wah, Rukia-chan akan dapat orang yang tampan sekali dan rukun sampai tua."

"Benarkah??" gadis kecil itu tersenyum ceria.

"Iya.. Mama jadi iri dan ada satu lagi. Suami mu nanti memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa dan sedikit aneh." Katanya lagi.

"Sungguh??" gadis kecil itu memandang tangannya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

'Tapi bukankah garis tangan selalu berubah setiap tiga bulan sekali. Umur panjang, suami tampan yang punya kepribadian kuat, sekarang saja garis tangan itu hanya tinggal sisa.' Gumam Rukia mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kuchiki Rukia kerjakan soal nomor 8." Perintah Hitsugaya-sensei.

'Kehidupan ku sekarang saja sangat membosankan.' Gumam Rukia lagi.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA!!!!!!" Rukia masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan Hitsugaya-sensei yang makin menggila.

DUUUAAAKKK!!!!

"Aww.. Sialan siapa yang lempar!!" Hitsugaya-sensei melempar spidol tepat ke jidat Rukia.

"Siapa yang lem.." Rukia terdiam, terlihat Hitsugaya-sensei sudah memasang muka angkernya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, cepat berdiri di depan kelas sekarang!!" Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas dan berjalan gontai menuju depan kelasnya.

Kuchiki Rukia, seorang murid kelas 2-4 di Karakura High School menjalani hidup seorang diri karena ibunya, Kuchiki Hisana pergi meninggalkannya dengan setumpuk hutang yang bisnis menjual obat dietnya gagal.

Ia sedikit memahami bagaimana usaha keras ibunya untuk menghidupi nya setelah ayahnya Kuchiki Byakuya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil saat ia masih berusia 3 tahun.

'Apa hari ini akan ada orang yang datang untuk menagih hutang lagi, aku sudah muak dengan semua itu.' Gumam Rukia sambil bersender di dinding kelas.

"Rukia, jangan enak bersender!!" bentak Hitsugaya-sensei yang sebenarnya bertubuh kontet tapi sangat galak itu.

'Guru sialan! Bisa gak sih sehari aja ga marah-marah.' Protes Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei, kau mau mendekati Renji si pangeran Baboon sekolah yang sok itu?" kata seorang murid yang lewat di depan Rukia.

"Tapi dia cakep tau dan juga keren." Balas teman cewe tadi, mereka berlalu di depan Rukia sambil cekakak cekikik khas anak remaja.

'Cowok cakep.. Dulu aku sangat mempercayai ucapan Mama, bahkan aku menganggap semua cowok cakep adalah pengantin ku.' Rukia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi sekarang.. Aku gag butuh cowok cakep!! Yang penting cowo itu terkenal dan banyak uang!' tegas Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia, sekarang pel ruangan kelas!" Perintah Hitsugaya-sensei.

Rukia pun mengambil alat pel di gudang.

"Ukh.. Berat ju..akhh..!!!" Rukia menabrak seorang perempuan berdada besar dan berambut coklat orange. Alat pel itu mengenai rok cewek itu.

"Ahh.. Maafkan aku Inoue!!" Rukia membungkukkan badannya pada Inoue Orihime seorang putri sekolah yang cantik, pintar dan terkenal di kalangan banyak cowok.

"Ah, sudahlah kita kan teman sekelas." Kata Inoue sambil menyingkirkan alat pel yang mengotori roknya.

'Ahh.. Inoue benar-benar cantik, pintar, baik, simpatik dan juga kaya.' Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Biar aku bersihkan rok mu." Kata Rukia sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari saku seragamnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku memakai rok yang kotor daripada rok yang dibersihkan oleh orang miskin." Kata Inoue lalu meninggalkan Rukia yang wajahnya mulai merah menahan marah.

"Ku cabut ucapan ku tentang baik dan simpatik!! Sialan!!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan ayo cepat pel!!!" teriak Hitsugaya-sensei dari dalam kelas.

"I-iyaa…" Rukia langsung mengambil alat pel yang tergeletak dan berlari ke kelasnya.

"Rukia, kau kenapa dari tadi bengong terus?" tanya seorang cewe di depannya.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok Rangiku." Jawab Rukia sambil masih mengepel lantai.

Rangiku menghela napasnya. Ia bingung dengan kehidupan sahabatnya itu. Padahal ia sudah pernah menawarkan pada Rukia untuk tinggal di rumahnya, tapi Rukia menolak dengan cepat.

Tentu saja Rukia menolak karena Rangiku tinggal bersama yakuza-yakuza menyeramkan macam Zaraki, Ikakku dan Hisagi. Bahkan membayangkannya saja Rukia tidak mau.

Rukia selesai mengepel lantai. Dia berjalan menuju ke gudang untuk mengembalikan semua peralatan yang ia pakai tadi.

"Ukhh…!!" lagi-lagi Rukia menabrak seseorang, ia sampai terjatuh karena orang yang di tabraknya kali ini adalah seorang cowok berbadan kekar.

"Hei, kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya cowok berambut merah dan diikat seperti nanas itu.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku!!" kata Rukia sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kira, dompet." Kata cowok itu pada seorang pria di belakangnya yang memakai jas lengkap dengan dasi.

Pria berjas tadi memberikan sebuah dompet pada cowok berambut merah yang mirip Baboon itu.

Sreeeett….

Seketika kartu ATM VIP Gold Card bertebaran di mana-mana. Rukia sampai terpana melihatnya sedangkan murid lainnya merasa muak.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah.." kata cowok berambut merah itu sambil makan pisang dan berjalan menjauh.

"Baik, tuan muda Renji!!" kata Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'Walau tindakannya tadi gaje, tapi tetap saja dia keren.' Gumam Rukia.

Abarai Renji atau pangeran Baboon kartu emas adalah orang yang paling di hormati Rukia. Renji adalah putra dari Presiden perusahaan grup Abarai yang menguasai hampir seluruh pasar dagang pisang di dunia.

Rukia mengangkat embernya lagi dan berjalan menuju gudang.

Renji memandang Rukia.

"Kira, siapa namanya?" tanya Renji pada bodyguard nya.

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, kelas 2-4. Dia selalu bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pembuat boneka kelinci."

"Ehh, kenapa?" Renji mengerutkan alisnya.

Rukia berhenti sebentar meletakkan ember berisi air yang lumayan berat bagi tubuh mungilnya.

"Kira... Bawakan embernya." Perintah Renji pada Kira.

"Baik.."

Rukia sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Kira mengambil alih ember yang di bawanya.

"Ahh.. Terima kasih.." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Dan Renji masih memperhatikannya.

"Menarik juga."

* * *

TEEEEENGGG………

Jam istirahat tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Rukia, ayo ke taman yuk." Ajak Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia yang masih membereskan bukunya.

"Ampun deh Rangiku." Rukia hanya bisa pasrah di tarik sama makhluk agresif satu ini.

Rangiku menarik (baca : menyeret) Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apaan sih di taman?" tanya Rukia.

"Hisagi katanya mau berantem sama Hitsugaya-sensei.." jawab Rangiku.

"WHATT?!!"

'Gila tuh si Hisagi nekat banget.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di taman. Rukia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan benar saja disana sudah ada Hisagi sang preman sekolah dan Hitsugaya-sensei sang guru matematika yang sangat cerewet.

Murid-murid lain sudah mengitari mereka yang berseteru itu. Sepertinya para murid menikmati 'acara' itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mengerjakan PR dari mu hah?" bentak Hisagi pada Hitsugaya-sensei.

"Apa kau tidak mau naik kelas, tugas itu penting tauk!!" Hitsugaya-sensei mendongak karena badannya yang kontet itu hanya mencapai dada Hisagi.

"Kyaaa… Hisagi berjuanglah!!" terdengar suara anak-anak cewek bersorak menyemangati Hisagi yang memang keren itu. –author juga ikut loh-

"Hitsugaya-sensei jangan mau kalah!!!" teriak seorang cewe bernama Hinamori Momo.

'Ya ampun, mereka pikir ini pertandingan apa jadi bersorak seperti itu.' Gumam Rukia.

"Wahh.. Hisagi benar-benar melakukannya ya.. Hebat sekali." Puji Rangiku pada teman se-rumah nya itu.

"Ya, mungkin sekali-sekali kau juga harus mencobanya Rangiku." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum heran pada sahabatnya itu.

Perdebatan itu semakin memanas, sekarang Hisagi menarik kerah baju Hitsugaya-sensei hingga Hitsugaya-sensei ikut terangkat.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, Hisagi, sudah hentikan!!" tiba-tiba Inoue menghentikan perdebatan antara guru dan murid itu.

"Lagi-lagi dia.." kata Rukia pelan.

Hisagi dan Hitsugaya-sensei melihat ke arah Inoue.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Hisagi pada Inoue sambil menurunkan Hitsugaya-sensei.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua berhenti karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi." Kata Inoue.

"Hitsugaya-sensei ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu." Kata seorang cowo berambut silver yang selalu tersenyum.

"Gin…!!" mata Rangiku langsung berbinar-binar. Rangiku sangat mengagumi guru fisika bernama Ichimaru Gin itu.

"Cih.. Awas kau nanti Hisagi." Hitsugaya-sensei meninggalkan Hisagi dan ikut berjalan bersama Gin.

"Guru cebol itu menyebalkan sekali." Kata Hisagi sambil menggulung bajunya.

"Hoi, Rangiku sadar! Ichimaru-sensei udah jauh tuh." Rangiku menepok-nepok pipi Rangiku yang masih bengong.

TEEENNNGGGG……

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Rangiku masih bengong mematung.

"Hisagi, tolong seret Rangiku ini, sepertinya susah sekali menyadarkannya." Kata Rukia minta tolong pada Hisagi.

"Huhh.. Dia selalu saja begitu kalau bertemu dengan srigala itu." Hisagi menyeret Rangiku yang masih mematung.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Inoue yang melihatnya pun dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke Rukia.

"Ukhh…!!" Rukia terjatuh, Inoue tersenyum senang.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk, dasar miskin." Kata Inoue langsung meninggalkan Rukia.

"Hei.. Apa-apaan dia itu, biar ku hajar dia!!" Hisagi geram melihat sikap Inoue dan langsung ingin melemparkan Rangiku yang membatu ke kepala Inoue yang sok itu.

"Hisagi, itu Rangiku loh, jangan kau lempar!!" kata Rukia panik.

"Ahh, aku sampai lupa." Kata Hisagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar Rangiku yang membeku itu.

"Lagi pula aku memang miskin kan." Kata Rukia sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menuju rumah tempat dia menyerahkan boneka chappy hasil buatannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, ia berjalan dengan gontai.

"Waktu antar barang jam 7 pada hari minggu nanti jangan lupa ya.." kata seorang wanita ramah bernama Unohana Retsu.

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa mukamu cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Unohana khawatir.

"Tante, apa aku ini menyebalkan?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ehh.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak Rukia." Jawab Unohana sambil mengelus kepala Rukia.

"Begitu.. Aku pulang dulu tante." Rukia meninggalkan Unohana yang masih berwaja bingung.

_Lebih baik memakai rok yang kotor daripada rok yang dibersihkan orang miskin._

Rukia tebayang oleh kata-kata Inoue.

'Apa aku semenjijikan itu?'

'Inoue Orihime, sehebat apapun kau, aku juga gak suka melihat cara dudukmu, rambutmu yang panjang dan juga dadamu yang besar itu. Semuanya aku gak suka!!" jerit Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia berjalan sendiri di jalanan yang lumayan sepi itu. Ia sampai di depan rumah nya, bukan lebih tepatnya di sebut gubuk.

"Hidupku sendiri sudah susah tinggal di tempat ini sambil membuat boneka chappy setiap habis pulang sekolah.. Tidakkah ini menyedihkan." Kata Rukia menyesali hidupnya dan dia pun menangis.

Saat Rukia menangis ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang cowok di dekatnya.

"Hei.. Rumah No. 28 dimana?" cowok itu bertanya pada Rukia.

Rukia berhenti menangis dan memandang cowok itu. Rambut cowok itu mencolok sekali berwarna orange, matanya berwarna coklat. Jujur Rukia sedikit terpesona dengan ke tampanan cowok orange itu.

"Hoi midget, rumah No.28 dimana?" tanya cowok itu sekali lagi sambil menempelkan permen karet yang ia makan ke rumah Rukia.

"Hei, jangan tempel permen karet sembarangan! Dan juga aku bukan midget!!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya cowok orange itu.

"Sembarangan saja tempel di rumah orang! Cepat bersihkan kepala jeruk!" kata Rukia jengkel.

"Oh begitu.. Ini rumah ya, ku pikir semacam tempat pembuangan sampah." Balas cowok itu.

Cowok berambut jeruk itu memandang angka 28 pada rumah (baca : gubuk) itu.

"Hm.. Sepertinya ini rumahnya." Kata cowok itu.

'Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak, jangan-jangan dia juga mau menagih hutang.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa menanyakan rumah ku?" tanya Rukia sedikit gemetar.

Cowok itu terdiam, ia menatap gubuk yang ia bilang tempat pembuangan sampah itu dan Rukia. Ada sedikit raut tidak percaya di wajahnya. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga.." kata cowok jeruk itu.

Cowok itu langsung memeluk Rukia. "Putriku.." kata cowok itu hingga membuat Rukia sangat kaget.

"APA?!" Rukia melepaskan pelukan cowok itu.

"Jangan bercanda, umurku dan umurmu hanya berbeda 2-3 tahun saja cowok berambut jeruk!" bentak Rukia.

"Terserah apa katamu midget, aku adalah papamu.." bisik cowok berambut orange itu ke telinga Rukia.

"Tidak mungkin..!!!" Wajah Rukia memucat. Beban hidupnya bertambah lagi.

----**To Be Continued**----

* * *

BinBin : Huuff.. akhirnya selesai!! *ngelap keringat*

Hitsugaya : Lagi-lagi bikin fic yang gaje.

Renji : Wahahahaa..gue jadi pangeran sekolah!!! *meluk author*

BinBin : lepasin Baboon lo bau pisang tauk!!

Rukia : Kayanya gue menderita ye disini.

BinBin : Yahaa… Pasti udah pada tau kan siapa yang ngaku jadi papanya Rukia.

Mayen : Pasti si Kuro…umphhh!!! *di bekep author*

Byakuya : Gue bener-bener ga bakalan muncul ya..

BinBin : Kyaaa.. Byakkun, maafkan aku!!! *meluk Byakuya*

Hisana : Menjauh dari suami gw!!! *nendang author*

Mayen : Yaa… pokonya review yaa..!!!

All character : Terima kasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini ya.. AYO REVIEW!!!!

**Tekan iji-ijo di bawah dengan penuh semangat perjuangan!!!**


	2. This Feeling

BinBin : Kyaaaa… Akhirnya bisa update!!! Susah banget nyari waktu buat ngetik. Hiks..Hiks.. banyak tugas neh, apalagi ntar ada ujian nyanyi lagu jepang.

Mayen : Alaaahhh, alesan!! Bukannya lo pacaran mulu beberapa hari ini.

BinBin : *Blushing* Ihh… Ga kok!! Oh ya, makasih atas reviewnya!! Ga nyangka bakal dapet review yang banyak, makasih ya… *meluk yang uda review*. Nah ayo balas review!!

Rukia : Pertama dari **Tako-agni, **Hahaha.. kocak ya, makasih atas pembenarannya, nie author ngetiknya tengah malem mulu sih.

BinBin : Ya gimana, ide w muncul saat tengah malem. Kedua dari **Beby-chan, **yupz bener!! Itu Ichigo, kenapa ngaku jadi papa Rukia? Hohoo ntar dijelasin kok sabar ya. Gag, Ibu Rukia ga meninggal, dia kabur ga bertanggung jawab banget ya!

Hisana : Enak aja!! Kan lo yang bikin w jadi kea gitu! Ketiga dari **Yumemiru Reirin, **maap banget ga bisa update cepet. Iya ini udah apdet, maap ya.

Ichigo : Terus dari **Ruki_ya_cH, **hahaa.. menderita yak Rukia ku tersayang *meluk Rukia*

Byakuya : *ngeluarin Senbonzakura nodong ke Ichigo* Lepaskan ade kesayangan gw!! Ehem.. next dari** Heri the Weird, **jangankan tante-tante, Ichigo mah sama nenek-nenek juga demen.

Ichigo : *ga brani ngomong lagi*

Renji : Dari **Chizu Michiyo, **tau ya? Nie author geblek aja baru baca yang vol 1.

Mayen : Dari** Raiko Azawa, **Jiahh.. lucu ye kalo Ichi punya anak segede Rukia. Cocoknya jadi pasangan suami istri ye. *Ichiruki mode on*

BinBin : Next dari **Yuinayuki-chan, **Iya itu Ichi!! *sebel karena dipaksa*, hohoho.. gw juga mau punya papi muda!! Byakkun, jadi papi ku ya…

Hisana : Cih, kalo Byakuya-sama jadi papi lo artinya gw mami lo? Ga sudi w punya anak kaya lo! Selanjtnya dari **Ami Uzuki, **author, ada yang suka Suju juga neh!!

BinBin : What?! Suka juga! Sama!!! Gw suka Donghae ma Kangin loh!!! *semangat 45 kalo masalah Suju*

Hitsugaya : Dasar E.L.F sejati nie author. Dari **Shirayuki Haruna,** Hisana merencanakan sesuatu.. Hmm.. kita lihat saja nanti apa yang di pikirin nie author.

Rukia : Dari **Rin Primula Bernkastel, **wahh.. jangan muntah donk!!

BinBin : Emm.. Bales reviewnya nyambung di bawah ya!! Mohon maap banget karena lama update!!!

Mayen : Makanya jangan pacaran mulu Bin! *noyor BinBin*. Jangan lupa Reviewnya!!!!!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo dan Spring punya Lee Young-you. Cuma ide doank kok dari komik Spring.**

* * *

**My Father?!**

**Chapter 2 : This Feeling**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (mungkin)**

* * *

"Papaku katamu?" Rukia tertegun memandang cowok di depannya.

"Ya, nama ku Kurosaki Ichigo. Ayo kita masuk ke rumah!" seru cowok berambut orange itu sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan memasuki rumah (baca:gubuk).

Rukia masih terdiam, dia terlalu shock mendengar perkataan Ichigo.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hidup ku malah bertambah rumit begini sih,' Keluh Rukia dalam hati.

"Ukhh.. Berantakan sekali, kau ini cewe apa bukan sih bisa-bisanya punya rumah seperti ini," celoteh Ichigo sambil memandangi isi rumah Rukia yang sangat berantakan dan di penuhi dengan boneka Chappy yang setengah jadi.

"Diam kau jeruk! Kau tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya hidupku," kata Rukia dengan wajah sendu hingga membuat Ichigo jadi tidak enak.

"Ya, maafkan aku putriku," Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kau papaku!!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Hisana ibumu kan? Dia menikah lagi dengan ku," Balas Ichigo santai sambil memakan keripik di depannya.

"Menikah lagi dengan mu?!!!" Rukia terperanjat.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Jangan bercanda, Mama tidak mungkin menikah dengan daun muda seperti mu," Rukia masih belum percaya pada kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari tasnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, coba dengarkan ini," Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah kaset pada Rukia.

"Ehh.. Kaset apa ini? Kok tulisannya aneh," Heran Rukia melihat tulisan 'Poco-poco bersama' pada label kaset itu.

"Karena ga punya uang buat beli kaset baru, jadinya aku make kaset bekas," Jelas Ichigo.

"Dasar ga modal," Rukia memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam tape di sebelahnya.

Rukia menunggu dengan penasaran ingin tahu apa isi kaset itu. Sudah 2 menit berlalu tapi kaset itu belum berbunyi apapun.

"Hoi jeruk, mana suaranya?" tanya Rukia yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Tidak sopan, panggil aku Papa! Tunggu sebentar lagi," jawab Ichigo sambil mengamati ruangan kumuh tempat dia berada.

"Ahh.. sudah terekam dari tadi ya. Eh, Rukia-chan? Ini Mama," Rukia langsung memandang tape itu.

"Rukia-chan baik-baik saja? Mama sangat mengkhawatir mu, oh iya, Rukia-chan sudah bertemu dengan Ichigo kan? Dia lah yang menolong Mama sangat tersesat di hutan, Mama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Ichigo itu sangat baik, Ichigo selalu menerangi Mama…"

Klik… Rukia yang jengkel mendengar rekaman itu mematikan tapenya.

"Dalam kegelapan, Ichigo selalu hadir saat Mama membutuhkannya.."

'Sialan!! Apa tape ini rusak, padahal tadi sudah kumatikan tapi kenapa masih bunyi!!' geram Rukia dalam hati sambil terus memencet tombol Off pada tape itu.

"Cinta..Cinta.. Ahh.. Maafkan aku suami ku yang ada di surga.. Rukia-chan, Ichigo adalah Papamu yang baru. Selama Mama mengumpulkan uang tinggalah bersamanya ya.."

BRAAAKKK…..

Rukia membanting lalu menginjak-injak tape itu hingga tape yang malang itu sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puing reruntuhan (?).

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan Mama!! Wanita gila itu…" gumam Rukia sambil terus menginjak-nginjak tape yang baginya sialan itu.

"Groooookkk…." Rukia menatap tajam pada Ichigo yang tertidur lelap di tumpukan boneka Chappy setengah jadi itu.

"Aku bisa makin stres kalau seperti ini!!!!!" jerit Rukia kesal.

'Mustahil aku akan tinggal dengan cowok jeruk itu!!!' gumam Rukia sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei putriku yang pendek, kau bisa tambah bodoh kalau memukuli kepala mu sendiri seperti itu," tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia yang sedang memukuli kepanya sendiri.

"Lepaskan tangan ku! Dan jangan panggil aku putrimu, itu menjijikkan. Bukannya kau tadi tertidur lelap kenapa bisa bangun secepat itu?" kata Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan tanggannya yang masih di genggam Ichigo.

Ichigo mendorong Rukia hingga Rukia terpojok di dinding. Rukia tidak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya di genggam Ichigo. Kini Ichigo dan Rukia saling berhadapan, tubuh Rukia yang memang pendek hanya sabanding dengan dada Ichigo.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Wajah Rukia berubah menjadi sedikit takut dan memerah.

"Mana ada orang yang bisa tidur setelah mendengarmu berteriak hah," kata Ichigo sambil menatap mata violet Rukia dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!!!!" teriak Rukia tepat di hadapan Ichigo sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo.

Ngiiiiiingg….

Telinga Ichigo langsung berdenging bahkan hampir mengeluarkan darah saking kerasnya teriakan Rukia itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gendang telingaku hampir pecah tau!!!" protes Ichigo memegangi telinganya.

"Cowok mesum! Keluar dari rumahku!!" Rukia menyeret Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya.

"Putriku jangan kasar begitu," kata Ichigo dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Siapa yang putrimu, umur kita ga beda jauh tauk!" balas Rukia sambil masih menyeret Ichigo menuju ke depan pagar rumahnya.

'Cowok ini berat sekali sih!' keluh Rukia dalam hati. Tentu saja tubuh mungil Rukia pasti sulit untuk menyeret Ichigo yang badannya lumayan kekar.

"Menyebalkan, kalau saja bukan karena janji itu aku tidak akan mau tinggal di rumah kumuh seperti itu," Kata Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti menyeret Ichigo. "Janji? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, lupakan," Ichigo berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor.

Rukia melompat lalu menjembak rambut Ichigo.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan!!" jerit Ichigo.

"Ini balasan karena kau bilang rumahku kumuh!!" kata Rukia sambil terus menjambakn rambut Ichigo.

"Memang kumuh kan!! Bahkan kacau balau!!"

"Ku botaki kau jeruk sialan!!!" Rukia semakin ganas menjambak rambut Ichigo.

Melihat keributan Rukia dan Ichigo seluruh tetangga terdekat pun mengerubungi mereka.

"Wahh, pertengkaran pasangan baru tuh," Kata ibu-ibu sambil menggendong anak perempuannya yang masih bayi.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang mengerikan ya," kata ibu-ibu lainnya yang memakai celemek masak.

* * *

Rukia berjalan memasuki Karakura High School denga perasaan kesal.

"Cowok jeruk itu menyebalkan sekali!! Siapa ya namanya.. Ah ya.. Ichigo, namanya saja sangat memalukan seperti itu!" kata Rukia sambil memasuki pntu gerbang Karakura High School.

DUUAKKK..

Tubuh Rukia terhempas, saking kesalnya dia tidak melihat kalau di depannya ada orang.

"Kau lagi!!" kata orang yang ternyata Renji itu.

"Ahh… Maafkan aku Tuan muda Renji!" kata Rukia membungkuk

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?" tanya Renji sambil memakan pisang.

"Tidak.. Eh, darimana tau namaku??" Rukia memandang Renji dengan heran.

"Tentu saja, aku tau semua tentangmu," jawab Renji sambil tersenyum. Semua cowok di sana langsung mau muntah melihat senyuman Baboon satu ini.

"Kira ayo kita pergi," kata Renji pada bodyguard nya yang berpakaian rapi di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari Rukia.

"Kira, bagaimana gaya ku tadi keren tidak?" tanya Renji pada Kira.

"Sip, anda keren sekali Tuan muda!" jawab Kira mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan penuh semangat.

Rukia sedang berjalan di lorong kelas sambil membersihkan roknya yang berdebu karena terjatuh tadi.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa…….!!!!" Rukia belum sempat menghindar tapi Rangiku sudah memeluk (baca: mencekik) nya.

"R-Rangiku… O-k-s-i-g-e-n..!!!" Rukia berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan maut Rangiku itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Rangiku, apa kau mau membunuh Rukia?" tanya Momo.

"Ahh.. Maaf ya Rukia, habisnya kau selalu manis, bikin aku gemes aja," kata Rangiku yang akhirnya melepaskan Rukia dari ancaman kematian itu (?).

Rukia langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mukanya memerah karena sesak napas.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," kata Momo lalu menarik tangan Rukia dan Rangiku masuk ke dalam kelas.

TENGG….TENGG….

Tidak berapa lama mereka masuk kelas bel pun berbunyi. Lagi-lagi pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika dan yang pasti Hitsugaya-sensei akan muncul kembali ke hadapan Rukia.

"Hinamori kerjakan soal nomor 3," perintah Hitsugaya-sensei pada Momo yang daritadi Cuma memandangi Hitsugaya-sensei, guru tercintanya itu.

"Uhh..Anuu.. Saya ga tau jawabannya sensei," kata Momo sambil nyengir innocent.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu biar Kuchiki saja. Ayo kerjakan!" kata Hitsugaya-sensei.

"Apa?! Kok saya lagi sih, saya juga ga tau jawabannya sensei!" Protes Rukia kesal sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Kuchiki pel lorong kelas mulai dari kelas 2-1 sampai 2-7 SEKARANG JUGA!!!" perintah Hitsugaya-sensei dengan wajah yang sudah seperti monster. *dibantai Hitsugaya Fc*

'Guru boncel sialan!!!!' gumam Rukia sambil mengepel lantai lorong kelas yang panjangnya sampai 100 meter itu.

Rukia melihat Inoue beserta genknya sedang berbincang sambil cekikikan di ujung lorong.

"Haha.. Liat saja kau," Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di kepala Rukia.

Rukia berjalan mendekati Inoue dan genknya sambil menyeret pel lantai yang amat sangat kotor.

"Inoue, sepatu baru mu bagus sekali ya," Kata salah satu teman genk Inoue.

"Tentu saja, ini aku beli dari Paris loh kalian tidak mungkin bisa membelinya," Bangga Inoue.

Sreeeett….

Rukia dengan wajah iblisnya sukses menggilas sepatu baru Inoue dengan pel lantai itu.

"Ahh… Maaf Inoue, aku ga liat ada kakimu di situ, gimana ya aku mau mencuci tapi aku takut kalau sepatu mahalmu itu jadi rusak," Kata Rukia dengan wajah innocent lalu meninggalkan Inoue dan genknya.

"Astaga, dia pasti sengaja tu,." Kata salah satu teman Inoue.

"Biarkan saja, dia akan tau akibatnya," Kata Inoue.

'Dasar cewek jorok sialan!!" geram Inoue dalam hati.

* * *

"Ahahaa.. Puasnya sudah menjahili Inoue itu," Kata Rukia sambil berlari kecil menuju rumah gubuknya.

"Ini pasti rumah Hisana," Rukia berhenti melihat dua orang ibu-ibu sedang berdiri di hadapan rumahnya dengan membawa beberapa preman.

"Me-mereka kan.." kata Rukia pelan dan mulai berjalan mundur ingin kabur.

"Hei kau.. Ini rumahmu kan!" kata Ibu-ibu gendut itu.

"Kau pasti anaknya Hisana kan?" tanya Ibu-ibu gendut yang satunya.

"Pasti, wajahnya saja mirip sekali! Kalian cepat tangkap anak itu!" kata Ibu-ibu disebelahnya menyuruh preman yang mereka bawa.

Preman-preman itu langsung menangkap Rukia, Rukia tidak bisa melawang karena badannya kecil.

"A-apa mau kalian?!" tanya Rukia sambil tangannya masih di pegangi preman-preman itu.

"Cepat katakan pada kami dimana Hisana!!" kata Ibu-ibu itu sambil memegang kepala Rukia.

"Aku tidak tauu..!!" jerit Rukia. Sebenarnya dia merasa kesakitan dengan perbuatan mereka.

"Kau tau ibumu itu penipu jangan coba-coba menyembunyikannya!!"

"Gara-gara minum obat diet dari ibu mu itu mukaku jadi melebar begini!" protes Ibu-ibu itu.

Para tetangga sudah mengerubungin dan berbisik-bisik tentang Rukia.

"Ohh, jadi dia anak wanita penipu yang sering di beritakan itu," Kata seorang bapak tua berjenggot.

Wajah Rukia memerah malu karena perkataan orang-orang itu.

'Mama… Semua orang menertawaiku. Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Aku tidak bersalah.. Mama, bolehkah aku tidak menjadi anakmu untuk sementara. Aku terlalu malu untuk jadi anakmu,' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Pukul dia sampai mengaku dimana Hisana!" perintah Ibu-ibu itu.

Salah satu preman itu sudah bersiap ingin menampar Rukia tapi ada sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada putriku?" kata Ichigo.

'Ichigo?! Dia masih ada disini?'

"Siapa kau?" tanya Preman itu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan langsung memukuli semua preman yang memegangi Rukia.

"Jangan sentuh putriku!" Ichigo terus memukuli semua preman itu.

"Ayo kita pergi saja," Ibu-ibu itu melarikan diri karena takut.

"Kita juga pergi," Preman-preman yang babak belur itu juga ikut melarikan diri.

Rukia cengo melihat semua preman itu babak belur di hajar Ichigo.

"Huhh.. Capenya.." Ichigo langsung terduduk karena kelelahan memukili preman itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Rukia sedikit khawatir melihat bibir Ichigo yang berdarah.

"Kalau Cuma segini sih tidak apa-apa," Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Rukia balas tersenyum melihat Ichigo.

"Aku lapar putriku yang pendek, minta makan donk," kata Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali kesal.

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terduduk sambil tersenyum gaje.

'Orang yang tidak bisa di duga, aku jadi ingin tau sedikit lebih banyak tentang jeruk itu,' gumam Rukia sambil berjalan memasuki rumah gubuknya.

Malam tiba, Rukia mengambil beberapa kardus bekas susu dari gudang.

Bruuukkkk…

Kardus-kardus itu ia letakkan membentuk garis pembatas.

"Putriku yang pendek, untuk apa kardus-kardus ini?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tempatmu tidur tidak boleh melewati batas ini, nggak boleh ngintip saat aku ganti baju!" kata Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Cihh… Siapa juga yang mau mengintip cewek berbadan rata sepertimu." Gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?!!" Rukia mengirim death glare ke Ichigo.

"Aku matikan lampu dulu." Kata Ichigo.

Mereka berdua merebahkan diri Rukia di futon bercorak Chappy sedangkan Ichigo hanya tidur beralaskan lantai tapi posisi mereka bersebelahan.

"Jeruk, kenapa kau menikah dengan Mama?" tanya Rukia dalam gelap.

"Dia pandai masak, sejak aku bersamanya aku jadi sering makan tiap hari," Jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi dia kan seorang penipu, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa bagusnya kalau Cuma bisa memasak," Rukia menarik selimutnya hingga hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hisana bukan seorang penipu, dia orang baik dan aku juga senang punya anak perempuan. Apalagi itu anaknya Hisana," Kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Ia marik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

'Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu,' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

"Tuan muda bangun, pelajaran sudah selesai," Kira membangunkan Renji yang sepanjang pelajaran hanya tidur di antara tumpukan kulit pisang yang dia makan.

Renji mengucek matanya, sedangkan semua murid cewe di kelasnya memandanginya dengan kagum.

"Manusia makin lemah pada materi, apa kalau aku bukan anak keluarga Abarai mereka akan menatapku kagum seperti itu," kata Renji sambil berjalan melewati lorong kelas.

"Tidak, Tuan muda sendiri memang benar-berar bersinar kok!!" kata Kira dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hmm.. Benarkah," Renji mengambil sepuntung rokok dari dalam saku seragamnya.

"Tuan muda, jangan merokok di sembarang tempat," kata Kira sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya karena kena asap rokok Renji.

Renji dan Kira sampai di taman sekolah. Mata Renji langsung bisa menangkap radar kehadiran Rukia di sekitar situ.

"Ahh.. Itu Rukia," kata Renji memperhatikan Rukia diam-diam sambil bersembunyi dalam semak-semak di belakang Rukia.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Rangiku," kata Rukia sambil membawa ember berisi piring kotor.

"Iya, jangan dipikirkan. Dunia ini beragam ya, ada orang sepertimu dan juga ada orang seperti Pangeran Baboon itu," Telinga Renji langsung membesar mendengar gelarnya disebut-sebut,

"Baboon itu hanya bisa berlagak dengan uang dan kartu-kartu emasnya itu, kekanak-kanakan sekali," Kata Rangiku. Renji yang mendengarnya langsung ingin menghajar cewek seksi itu.

"Eh, tapi aku suka tuan muda loh," kata Rukia membuat Renji yang tadinya naik darah jadi terharu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus dari Baboon itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Begitulah…" Rukia tersenyum manis sekali hingga membuat wajah Renji yang menguping pembicaraan dua sahabat itu memerah.

'Rukia.. Tidak hanya cantik dan manis, dia baik hati..' gumam Renji kesenengan.

"Dia kan banyak uang!!" sambung Rukia dengan semangat.

Tubuh Renji seakan tertusuk dari belakang.

"Mau bagaimana pun penampilannya, tapi dia kan banyak uang," Kata Rukia.

'Rukiaaaaaa teganya kau……' jerit Renji dalam hati, dia langsung nangis gaje.

"Tu-tuan muda.. Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kira yang ga tau mau ngapain lagi.

* * *

Rukia berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas sambil membawa ember berisi air kotor bekas mencuci piring.

'Huh.. Berat sekali. Apa tidak ada yang mau membantu ku seperti waktu itu,' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Ahh.. Tuan muda Renji," sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum saat ia melihat Renji di depannya namun Renji hanya diam lalu kakinya sengaja mengait kaki Rukia.

Blusssshhh….

Rukia terjatuh dan semua air kotor dalam ember itu membasahi tubuhnya. Renji menatap Rukia lalu menghamburkan banyak uang di hadapan Rukia.

"Lihatlah, kau suka uang kan? Itu untuk bayar laundry, sisanya ambil saja untukmu," kata Renji meninggalkan Rukia yang masih termenung.

"Kenapa kau diam saja padahal Tuan Renji sengaja mengaitmu, apa kau bungkam karena uangnya?" Inoue tersenyum puas setelah mengatakan itu pada Rukia.

Rukia terdiam, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa berucap apa-apa sekarang.

* * *

"Sepertinya tadi anda sengaja," kata Kira.

"Bu-bukan kok!" balas Renji sambil duduk di kursi taman lalu mengupas kulit pisang yang akan dia makan.

'Bukan disengaja, entah kenapa saat melihat senyum manisnya, saat melihat wajahnya yang selalu secerah fajar menahan kesedihan, hinaan, apa wajah itu adalah tipuan?' gumam Renji dalam hati.

"Tuam muda Renji," Renji kaget, ia berpaling pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Rukia? Sedang apa kau disini, apa uang yang aku kasih tadi kurang?" tanya Renji salting.

"Bukan begitu. Aku mau mengembalikan uangnya, aku tidak bisa menerima uang sebanyak ini. Lagipula seragamku sudah kering," Rukia menyerahkan semua uang yang ia terima dari Renji sambil tersenyum.

Renji tercengang, ia begitu terpesona dengan sikap Rukia.

"Aku permisi dulu," pamit Rukia lalu berlari kecil ke arah Rangiku yang sudah menunggunya.

"Cewek itu benar-benar merebut hati ku yang sedingin salju gunung Himalaya," kata Renji pelan sambil memeluk uang yang dikembalikan Rukia.

"Hiks… Tuan muda sudah beranjak dewasa," kata Kira yang nangis gaje sambil guling-gulingan.

"Rukia, kau tidaka menyesal mengembalikan uang itu?" Rukia dan Rangiku berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, sebenarnya sayang sih tapi harga diriku tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang," jawab Rukia.

Rangiku tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah tobat dari kematreannya itu.

"Rukia, kau mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Rangiku sambil memasuki mobil Volvo merahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku ada kerja sampingan di café hari ini," jawab Rukia.

"Yasudah, sampai ketemu besok ya!!" kata Rangiku melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia lalu pergi dengan mobilnya itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju café yang memang jaraknya hanya 200 meter dari sekolahnya itu. Sesampainya di café itu ia langsung berganti baju memakai pakaian khas pelayan yang manis sekali.

"Huaaaatchhiii… Huaaatchhiii…." Rukia terkena flu gara-gara tersiaram air kotor tadi siang tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja.

"Rukia-chan sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kondisi mu terlihat buruk," kata pemilik café bernama Urahara itu khawatir melihat Rukia yang dari tadi bersin-bersin.

"Tidak perlu, kalau aku tidak bekerja malam ini aku tidak bisa makan," kata Rukia tersenyum pada Urahara.

Setelah 2 jam bekerja di café itu akhirnya Rukia pulang. Saat ia hendak keluar dari café itu ternyata butiran hujan telah turun deras membasahi bumi.

'Kepala ku pusing, aku harus pulang sekarang,' Rukia dengan nekat menerobos hujan dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hosh..Hosh.." napas Rukia memburu ketika sampai di depan rumah gubuknya.

Ichigo membuka pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Jeruk, apa bonekanya sudah kau antar semu.." Rukia jatuh tepat di pelukan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?! Mukamu merah sekali!!" Ichigo panik melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah sedangkan Rukia sudah tidak bisa bergerak dari pelukan Ichigo karena lemas.

'Tumben dia memanggilku Rukia, pelukan ini.. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman,' gumam Rukia.

Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia menuju ke kamar. Deg..deg..deg.. Jantung Rukia berdebar sangat cepat.

'Hei, kenapa jantungku berdebar saat di dekat cowok ini,"

Ichigo meletakkan Rukia ke atas futon Chappy lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompres.

'Kenapa wajahnya kusut begitu, aku tidak suka di khawatirkan,' gumam Rukia saat Ichigo kembali dengan membawa kompres dan es yang wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Hei bodoh, kalau kau sakit kenapa ga beli obat di apotik dulu tadi, tidak kusangka kau bisa sakit juga." Kata Ichigo sambil mengompres dahi Rukia dengan air es.

'Dasar bodoh, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu tau!' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Coba saja kau tersiram air kotor lalu menerobos hujan," kata Rukia dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

Ichigo memasang tampang heran mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Air kotor? Kok bisa? Kau dijahili? Katakana padaku siapa yang menjahili mu, biar ku hajar dia," celoteh Ichigo sambil bergaya sok jagoan.

Rukia tersenyum, baru pertama kali ini sejak ibunya meninggalkannya dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Ichigo yang melihat senyuman Rukia langsung memerah.

"Sudahlah, tadi Cuma tidak sengaja kok," kata Rukia.

"Putriku yang pendek, aku beli obat dulu ya.." Ichigo langsung memakai jaket Adidas nya dan beranjak pergi.

"Bodoh, sekarang kan masih hujan," kata Rukia.

"Kita kan punya payung putriku, payung," balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi payung yang ia pegang lalu keluar dari rumah.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Dari mana dia dapatkan payung itu?" kata Rukia pelan.

* * *

Inoue sedang bersantai di kamarnya yang berinterior mewah ala barat itu sambil mencat kuku-kuku nya dengan kutex warna pink saat adiknya masuk dalam kamarnya.

"Kakak.. Semua kalung sudah terkumpul," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Bagus, nih belilah kue Ururu," kata Inoue sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada adiknya itu.

"Asyik bisa buat beli kue.." seru Ururu kesenangan.

BRAAKKKKK…

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Inoue dengan kasar.

"Inoue!! Dasar kau, selalu saja menyuruh-nyuruh adikmu!!" kata seorang wanita tua memakai celemek lusuh.

"Ahh.. Ibu, seperti biasa kau selalu lusuh," komentar Inoue.

"Dasar anak pemalas!! Ayo cepat jaga toko sekarang!" perintah wanita yang ternyata ibu Inoue itu.

Dengan malas-malasan Inoue keluar dari kamarnya yang super mewah itu. Terlihat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara kamar Inoue dengan ruangan di luar kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa sih aku harus tinggal di rumah kumuh seperti ini!" gerutu Inoue sambil berjalan menuju ruangan apotik kecil peninggalan ayahnya itu.

***

Ichigo berlari menerobos hujan menuju sebuah apotik kecil, payung yang ia bawa tadi sudah terbang terbawa angin hingga akhirnya dia terpaksa berhujan untuk membeli obat untuk Rukia. Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan Rukia.

'Ternyata dia sangat manis jika dalam keadaan lemah seperti itu," gumam Ichigo sambil terus berlari.

"Tolong obat penurun panasnya," pinta Ichigo pada penjaga apotik berambut orange kecoklatan itu.

Cewek penjaga apotik itu tidak bergeming, dia masih duduk meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Hei, aku mau beli obat penurun panas!!" kata Ichigo yang mulai kesal.

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar.. Nih obat…" Cewek yang ternyata Inoue itu langsung terpesona pada ketampanan Ichigo.

'Busett.. Cakep banget nih orang,' gumam Inoue.

Ichigo langsung mengambil obat itu dan meletakkan sebuah kartu di meja apotik itu karena tidak mau menunggu Inoue yang masih belum sadar dari terpesonanya.

"Kartu kredit??" tanya Inoue heran memandang kartu yang diletakkan Ichigo tadi.

"Orang kaya ya…" kata Inoue pelan dengan tersenyum iblis memandang Ichigo yang lari menerobos hujan.

"Sial, kenapa cewek itu memandangi ku dengan bengong begitu sih! Gara-gara itu aku jadi meninggalkan kartu kredit ku, aku harus mengambilnya besok," gerutu Ichigo sambil membuka pintu rumah gubuk itu.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau basah-basah begitu?" tanya Rukia yang sedang menjahit boneka Chappy yang akan di jual besok.

"Aku kehujanan, payung yang kubawa tadi terbang tertiup angin. Hei sedang apa kau?!" Ichigo sedikit marah melihat Rukia menjahit boneka itu.

"Tentu saja sedang bekerja, semua boneka ini harus di serahkan besok ta.." Ichigo langsung menggendong Rukia.

"B-bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turunkan aku!! Basah tauk!!" wajah Rukia langsung memerah, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sekali."

"Putriku, kau seharusnya istirahat. Biar Papa yang mengerjakan semuanya, apa kau tidak sadar mukamu itu sangat merah tauk. Kondisi mu sangat tidak baik," kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Rukia dengan 'bridal style'.

'Bodoh, mukaku memerah bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kau..' gumam Rukia.

"Cepat pejamkan matamu dan tidur!!" perintah Ichigo pada Rukia yang sudah berbaring di futonnya.

"Apa perlu aku menemai mu tidur putriku?" Ichigo sedikit menggoda Rukia.

"Dasar, mana ada Papa yang mesum seperti mu!!" Rukia langsung melempar salah satu boneka Chappy yang ada di sampingnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Hahaha… Semoga cepat sembuh ya putriku," Ichigo tersenyum memandang Rukia yang telah memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur pulas.

_Oreta awai tsubasa kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa.._

Lagu Alones dari Aqua Timez mengalun dari handphone Ichigo. Dia langsung mengambil handphone Blackberry nya di dalam tasnya.

"Halo.." sapa Ichigo.

"Ahaa.. Ichigo, bagaimana keadaan mu dan Rukia?" balas orang yang menelpon itu.

"Sangat buruk!! Rukia sekarang demam tahu!!" bentak Ichigo.

"Fufufu.. Kedengerannya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya.." goda orang di telpon itu.

"Hmm.. Begitulah.." balas Ichigo malu-malu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk melakukannya," Jawab Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang patuh ya, aku ingin sekali punya anak sepertimu,"

"Dan.. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai anak mu itu, Tante Hisana," kata Ichigo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."

---**To Be Continued**---

* * *

BinBin : Iyeii… Gimana? Gimana? Bagus ga, perlu tiga hari buat nyelesainnya loh.

Mayen : Lanjutin bales review!! Dari** Rabichan kawaii na, **wahahaa.. seneng banget kayanya lo. Wah, Inoue mau di bazooka? MANTEP!! HAHAHA

Inoue : What? Gw mau di Bazooka, sialan lo!! *nyekik Rabichan*. Next dari** The Silver Ones, **manggil author mah Binbin aja.

Rukia : Dari **risa toushiro20, **Wahh.. Ichigo lo di bilang setan tuh, eh Histugaya ada yang mau jadi kakak lo neh.

Ichigo :Apa! Setan? Enag aja gw yang ganteng gini di bilang setan!!  
Hitsugaya : HAH?!! Mau jadi kakak gw!

Renji : Next dari **Hikari kinomoto, **Hahahaa… gw kan memang selalu keren!! Ehh?? Mau pair ByaRuki?

BinBin : Pair ByaRuki mah di fic w yang Sweet Senbonzakura itu. *promosi*

Byakuya : Dari **Ni-chan d'sora Yuki, **penasaran? Makanya ikuti terus ya.. *ngedipin mata*

BinBin + Mayen + Hisana : *Nosebleed-tepar*

BinBin : **NaMie AmaLia, **makasih uda di bilangin ya. Hah? Tunangan? Hmm.. boleh juga.. hohoho

Ichigo : Dari **RieBazz Amerago, **bisa aja donk kalo si author sarap ini mau. Ga rela Rukia sama Renji? Yaeyalah, Rukia tuh Cuma milik gw!!  
Byakuya : Bisa-bisanya lo ngemenk gitu, Rukia itu cm punya gw!! Next **The Great Kon-sama, **Woii jangan pingsan donk!!!

Mayen : Lalu dari** Sunako-chan, **makasih ya udah review semua fic author yang gaje itu. Hoooo.. Tauk dah apa yang ada di pikiran Bin…

Rukia : Dari** MayonAka-nO-shAdOw-GirL, **ribet dah namanya, Yeah!! Gw ga akan kalah dari Inoue yang ternyata miskin ini!! Sok banget !!

Hitsugaya : Terakhir dari **Hiru Shirosaki, **uhh.. iya mentang-mentang badan gw boncel ni author bikin w mpe kaya gitu. Hohoo.. tebak aja dah.

BinBin : Makasih ya reviewnya!!! Ayo jangan lupa reviw lagi!!!!

All Character : Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!! *ngelambain tangan*

**TEKAN IJO-IJO DIBAWAH DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT!!!!!**


	3. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji?

Mayen : Hai minna, ogenki desu ka?? Hehehe

Readers : Loh? Kok yang ngebuka ni fic lo? Author nya mana?

Mayen : BinBin ga tau kemana, makanya gue yang buka ni fic. Memang nya kenape?  
Readers : Kami mau ngebantai tu author karena update nya lama banget!!! *nyiapin golok + bazooka*

Ichigo : Itu!! Author gaje itu lagi sembunyi di belakang pohon cabe!!

Readers : *langsung nyerbu ke pohon cabe*

BinBin : *keluar dari belakang pohon jambu* Makasih Ichigo, lo nyelametin gue!!

Ichigo : Ga apa-apa, asal lo bikin gue makin keren di ni fic.

BinBin : Cih, ternyata ada maunya. Minna maafkan diriku yang telat update (again) ini. Sekarang kita balas review!!! Yeahh!!!!!!

Mayen : Pertama dari **Raiko Azawa, **wahahaha.. maaf ya Rukia ma Hisana ga bakal saingan kok.

Rukia : Kedua dari, **Yumemiru Reirin, **hahaha…iya tenang gue ga bakal kalah kok.

Ichigo : Ketiga dari **Chizu Michiyo, **hahaha.. gue ga bisa ngerayu ye, bisanya Cuma berkelahi duank. Mulai chapter ini ceritanya bakal beda dari komiknya karena author ga punya komiknya yang vol 2 mpe habis, dia Cuma punya yang vol 1 tapi nekat bikin fic ini.

BinBin : Ehehehehehe… Selanjutnya dari **Aurorafyfy, **haha. Iya papa palsu, eh? Jadiin pacaran aja, hmm… ntar deh.

Renji : Dari **Ruki_ya_cH, **hampir mudeng? Moga aja di chapter ini mudeng juga ya. Nie fic memang beneran gaje soalnya.

Kira : Lalu dari **Suzune-zidRa, **ya moga aja makin seru. Gue banyak muncul di nie fic!! Asyik!!! *kegirangan*

Hitsugaya : Jiah si Kira girang banget kayanya. Lalu dari **Kishina nadeshiko, **ya sepertinya mereka memang di jodohin tuh.

BinBin : Dari **Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki, ** bagus? Beneran? Jiah.. Hisana memang masih hidup di fic ini. Lanjutkan juga!!! Hahaha

Readers : Mana authornya? Tadi kayanya ada suaranya deh *celingak-celinguk*

BinBin : *ngerebut topengnya Senbonzakura, langsung di pake* Author tadi lari ke arah barat.

Readers : Oh thanks!! *lari ke arah yang di tunjuk BinBin*

Senbonzakura : Kembaliin topeng gue!! Gue juga mau bacain review! Dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl, **Inoue memang belagu tuh!! Ini udah update kok.

Ichigo : Lah, ngapain Senbon ada di sini? Majikan lo mane? Terus dari **Namie Amalia, **ga gue ga janji buat tinggal ma Rukia kok. Pokoknya ada deh janjinya. Di tinggal gara-gara gue ga mau nunggu si Inoue itu bengong karena terpesona ma ketampanan gue.

Senbonzakura : Byakuya-sama lagi berduaan sama Rukia, ga nyadar lo?

Byakuya : Rukia, lo ga apa-apa kan? Ga beneran demam kan? *megang tangan Rukia*

Rukia : Ga apa-apa kok Nii-sama, jangan khawatir.

Ichigo : WHAT?!!! RUKIAAA COME BACK!!!!! *narik Rukia jauh-jauh dari Byakuya* Sudah cukup kalian mesra-mesraan di Sweet Senbonzakura, sekarang giliran gue yang mesra-mesraan di fic ini!!!

Renji : Wah..wah.. kayanya udah mau perang dunia lagi nih. Next review dari **Kazuka-Ichirunatsu23, **baca terus pasti nanti ketauan Hisana di mana dan apa hubungan Ichi ma Hisana.

Mayen : Balas reviewnya nyambung di bawah… Met baca, jangan lupa REVIEW nya ya….!!!!!

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo!!! Gue Cuma minjem sumpah! Spring punya Lee-Young You, walau dari chapter ini ceritanya bakal beda dari komiknya.**

* * *

**My Father ?!**

**Chapter 3 : Ichigo, Rukia, Renji??**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, RenRuki**

* * *

"Silahkan, nyonya," kata seorang maid bernama Nemu setelah selesai menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas seorang wanita di depannya.

"Terima kasih Nemu-chan," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Nemu hanya membungkuk memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

Wanita itu sedang menikmati segelas wine di dalam sebuah ruangan berinterior ala Eropa ketika seorang pria separuh baya menghampirinya.

"Hisana, apa kau senang tinggal disini?" tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja Isshin, aku sangat berterima kasih pada putra mu yang telah memperboleh kan ku tinggal di rumah pribadinya ini selama dia tinggal bersama Rukia," sahut wanita yang ternyata adalah Hisana itu sambil memandang sudut-sudut rumah yang sangat mewah itu.

"Dan kau harus bersyukur karena dia mewarisi kebaikan hati Masaki, meskipun kebaikannya itu tidak ia tampakkan dengan jelas," sambungnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Sikapnya sangat mirip dengan Masaki, tapi aku tidak mengerti dia mewarisi rambut dengan warna nyentrik itu dari siapa," kata Isshin tersenyum kecil mengingat putranya Kurosaki Ichigo yang warna rambutnya orange.

"Haha.. Aku juga pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Memangnya saat mengandung Ichigo apa yang di idamkan Masaki?" tanya Hisana.

"Jeruk," jawab Isshin singkat.

"Pantas saja, hahahaha…" Hisana tertawa mendengar jawaban Isshin.

"Memangnya itu berpengaruh?"

Hisana terdiam. Ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya yang pertanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja,"

"Kau tidak berubah Hisana, selalu saja menghubungkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Hahahaha.."

"Benarkah? Berarti aku awet muda ya. Hahahahaha.." Hisana dan Isshin tertawa bersama hingga membuat para maid bingung dengan kelakuan ayah majikan mereka itu.

"Hisana, aku masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Masaki rencanakan. Masaki tidak mengatakan apapun pada ku sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, yang ku tahu hanya masalah 'janji' Ichigo itu," Isshin mengambil sebuah gelas lalu menuangkan wine ke dalamnya.

Hisana tersenyum. Ternyata Masaki benar-benar menjaga rahasia rencana mereka.

"Hmm.. Berarti kau tidak boleh tau Isshin," balas Hisana.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Kalian curang! Masaaaaaaakiiii…. Kenapa kalian berdua menyimpan rahasia dari ku…….." kata Isshin sambil menempel pada poster Masaki yang super hyper besar ukurannya.

"Selalu saja begitu, bagaimana kau tidak di anggap ayah bodoh oleh Ichigo kalau kau begitu terus," kata Hisana.

"Huuuu…. Masakiiii, bertambah lagi orang yang bilang aku bodoh…!!!!" seru Isshin masih sambil menempel dengan poster itu.

Hisana sweatdropp. Ia lalu menyeret Isshin untuk melepas tempelan (?) nya dari poster itu.

"Ya ampun Isshin, untung saja Ichigo tidak mewarisi sifat gila dan lebay mu itu,"

Hisana memandang poster Masaki yang sangat cantik itu sambil tangannya menghalangi Isshin untuk menempel lagi di poster itu.

"Masaki, rencana pertama kita berjalan lancar," Hisana tersenyum di depan poster almarhum sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" jerit Rukia.

"Ada apa putriku yang pendek?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah innocent.

"Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?!" seru Rukia yang kaget saat bangun tidur ternyata tubuhnya diikat dengan tali hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tentu saja supaya kau tidak kabur,"

"Kabur? Hei, aku mau berangkat sekolah! Sekarang sudah hampir terlambat tau!" seru Rukia.

"Kau tidak akan sekolah hari ini, kau harus istirahat di rumah," kata Ichigo.

"Apa?!! Aku juga hari ini ada kerja di café, kalau aku tidak bekerja kita mau makan apa hah! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Rukia berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu tapi sia-sia, dia masih lemas karena demamnya belum benar-benar sembuh hingga tidak kuat untuk melepas tali itu.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat kelakuan Rukia yang keras kepala itu.

"Masalah uang serahkan saja padaku," kata Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau punya uang jeruk?"tanya Rukia.

"Berhentilah memanggil papamu ini jeruk putriku. Memangnya kau pikir aku miskin?" Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Bukannya memang begitu kenyataannya," balas Rukia yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo yang menatapnya.

"Hmm.. Mungkin begitu," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Jeruk, kau mau kemana?! Lepaskan dulu tali bodoh ini dari ku,"

"Mengambil makan pagi untuk putriku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya," Rukia hanya bisa menahan kesal melihat Ichigo menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Ichigo!! Awas kau ya,' geram Rukia dalam hati sambil membentur-bentur kan kepala nya ke dinding saking kesalnya.

"Putriku yang pendek, kau bisa gegar otak jika tidak berhenti bertindak bodoh seperti itu," tegur Ichigo sambil membawa semangkuk bubur ayam yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Bukan urusanmu jika aku gegar otak kan!" teriak Rukia.

"Tentu saja urusanku bodoh, aku bisa mati kalau kau gegar otak! Karena aku…"

"Apa?" Rukia penasaran dengan perkataan Ichigo yang tidak lengkap itu.

'Karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Rukia,' Ichigo hanya meneruskan kata-katanya tadi dalam hati.

"…Tidak, lupakan saja. Cepat makan ini," kata Ichigo sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur ayam itu pada Rukia.

"Dasar aneh, mana bisa aku makan kalau kau mengikatku seperti ini," protes Rukia.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa. Hehe.." cengir Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lap.. Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" seru Rukia saat Ichigo ingin menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu pada Rukia.

"Menyuapi putriku yang pendek dan cerewet, ayo buka mulut aaa…"

Rukia membuka mulutnya lalu Ichigo langsung menyuapinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi romantis.

"Nah begitu baru gadis manis," puji Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatnya bertambah tampan dan keren.

Blussshhhh….

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah karena senyuman maut Ichigo itu.

'Sial! Kenapa wajahku rasanya seperti panas dan senyumnya itu mampu membuatku takluk,' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Putriku, kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa demamnya kambuh lagi?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegangi pipi Rukia yang membuat Rukia semakin memerah.

"L-Lepaskan tanganmu.. A-Aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Rukia salah tingkah.

"Hmm… Benarkah?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"A-Apa yang mau k-kau lakukan?" Rukia berusaha memundurkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Ichigo tapi percuma karena ia sudah terpojok.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Sekarang wajah Rukia sudah sangat memerah dan Ichigo sangat menikmati manisnya wajah Rukia saat memerah seperti itu.

Deg…Deg…Deg…

"M-menjauh j-jeruk.." kata Rukia terbata-bata.

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Rukia, ia menatap mata Rukia yang bulat dan sangat indah itu. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan..

Cup…

Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I-ichigo.." katanya pelan.

"Ya?" Ichigo melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh Rukia yang sekarang sudah mulai 'jinak'.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Rukia malu.

"Karena aku sayang padamu," Ichigo menggulung tali itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci di sebelah futon yang di tempati Rukia.

'Dan karena kau begitu manis saat wajahmu memerah,' sambung Ichigo dalam hati.

"Sayang?" tanya Rukia lagi heran.

"Aku kan papa mu, jadi itu ciuman sayang dariku," kata Ichigo.

DEG..

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hati Rukia. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang jelas dia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Ichigo itu. Jujur, Rukia ingin jawaban lain bukan jawaban ciuman sayang seorang papa tapi ciuman sayang sebagai Ichigo.

"Putriku, aku pergi dulu sebentar," kata Ichigo sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur ayam yang sudah habis di makan Rukia tadi.

"Kau, mau kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku mau ke sekolah mu, minta izin kau tidak masuk karena sakit,"

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh Ichigo!" seru Rukia meyakinkan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Rukia. "Dengan badan yang masih hangat seperti ini kau bilang sudah sembuh?" kata Ichigo sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku beneran sudah sembuh!!" Rukia keras kepala.

"Iya,iya. Kau sudah sembuh tapi masih harus istirahat sekarang," kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Apa yang di katakan Ichigo benar, dia tau itu. Tapi ia ingin bekerja karena ia paling benci menjadi beban orang lain, paling benci di khawatirkan oleh orang lain, dan juga paling benci untuk kesepian di setiap harinya setelah ibunya meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu. Dan setelah Ichigo muncul, hidupnya sudah tidak kesepian lagi, mungkin itu adalah alasan kenapa Rukia membiarkan Ichigo tinggal bersamanya karena dia tidak ingin kesepian lagi.

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ya putriku," Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambut Ruka sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hati-hati…" ucap Rukian pelan.

Rukia memandang punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

'Tidak Rukia, dia itu suami Mama dan dengan kata lain dia itu Papa mu. Begitulah adanya, kau tidak boleh punya perasaan lebih padanya,' gumamnya menyadarkan dirinya yang hanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Inoue membuka lemari pakaiannya yang memiliki aksen ukiran yang sangat rumit dan terlihat mahal, walau sebenarnya dia mendapatkan lemari itu dari memungut lemari itu di depan rumah konglomerat kaya yang membuangnya. Inoue menarik laci pada lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah kartu.

"Kartu kredit beneran!!" serunya sambil memandang kartu kredit milik yang kemarin di tinggalkan Ichigo saat membeli obat penurun panas di apotik kecil miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Inoue langsung terbayang wajah Ichigo, wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat wajah tampan itu.

"Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya," kata Inoue.

"Dia tampan sekali, keren… Dan dia pasti orang kaya!!"

"Pengusaha terkenal, anak presiden, atau jangan-jangan dia putra mahkota suatu kerajaan," khayal gaje Inoue.

"Pokoknya aku harus kenalan dengannya!!" kata Inoue sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di udara.

"Inoue!!! Sampai kapan kau mau di kamar hah! Apa kau mau terlambat ke sekolah!" teriak ibu Inoue dari luar kamar.

"Iya,iya!!" jawab Inoue malas.

Inoue lalu meletakkan kartu kredit itu ke dalam sebuah kotak perhiasaan bercorak biru/putih berbentuk hati.

"Ku harap dia kembali untuk mengambil kartu kredit ini," kata Inoue sambil berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"Bodoh..Bodoh..Bodoh.. Kau bodoh sekali Ichigo!" ucap Ichigo yang memaki dirinya sendiri. Ichigo sekarang berada dalam busway di daerah Shirayuki karena satu-satunya cara menuju ke Karakura High School tempat Rukia sekolah hanya lah dengan naik busway itu karena dari rumah Rukia ke sana lumayan jauh.

"Kenapa aku menciumnya tadi.. Tidak, hei Ichigo itu Cuma di kening jadi tidak apa-apa," katanya lagi pada diri sendiri.

'Ichigo, aku tau kau tadi ingin mencium bibirnya kan..' kata inner yang ada dalam diri Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa kau bilang, tidak kok.." kata Ichigo. Wajahnya mulai memerah mengingat kejadian bersama Rukia tadi, walaupun dia yang menggoda Rukia tapi sebenarnya jantungnya juga berdegup dengan kencang saat wajah mereka berdekatan.

'Ayolah Ichigo, aku ini inner yang ada dalam dirimu, aku tau semua yang kau pikirkan,' kata inner Ichigo.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak seperti itu," Ichigo tetap kukuh.

'Hahaha.. Tapi aku cukup salut denganmu Ichigo,'

"Salut untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo.

'Karena jika yang berada dalam posisi mu tadi pria lain pasti perempuan boncel itu sudah kehilangan first kiss nya atau bahkan lebih, kau memang pria yang baik ya,' puji inner Ichigo itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini se mesum itu. Karena itu kau harusnya bersyukur jadi bagian dari diriku kan," bangga Ichigo.

'Yah, terserah kau lah, aku mau tidur lagi, byee…' kata inner Ichigo.

"Memangnya inner juga bisa tidur ya.." kata Ichigo heran.

Ichigo turun dari busway di halte bis di depan Karakura High School. Ia lalu memasuki gerbang Karakura High School yang ramai dengan murid-murid yang sedang bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Ia merasa sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa SMA nya dulu, masa SMA yang kira-kira sudah 3,5 tahun lalu baginya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rangiku pada Momo saat melihat Ichigo berjalan memasuki Karakura High School.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku, mana aku kenal dengannya. Memang kenapa?" balas Momo.

"Dia kereeennn… Tapi walau begitu tetap saja lebih keren Gin!" kata Rangiku berbinar-binar.

"Ehh?? Lebih keren Hitsugaya-sensei tauk!" kata Momo tidak mau kalah membanggakan guru favorite nya itu.

"Tidak!! Gin jauh lebih keren daripada si boncel yang kerjanya selalu darah tinggi itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Hitsugaya-sensei lebih baik daripada guru berwajah srigala itu!" perang kata-kata yang di selingi dengan death glare terjadi antara Rangiku dan Momo.

"Umm.. Maaf, ruang wali kelas 2-4 di mana ya?" tanya Ichigo yang sepertinya salah memilih orang untuk bertanya karena Rangiku dan Momo sedang dalam perang mode on.

Rangiku dan Momo memandang Ichigo dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Momo, rambutnya mencolok sekali ya," bisik Rangiku pada Momo.

"Iya, tapi memang ku akui ternyata dia sangat keren kalau di lihat dari dekat," bisik Momo juga.

"Ehemm.. Aku tanya di mana ruang wali kelas 2-4 tapi kok kalian malah bisik-bisik tetangga gitu," kata Ichigo yang sedikit kesal karena di cuekin.

"Ahh.. Maaf, kelas 2-4 ya? Itu kelas kami, mau kami antar?" kata Rangiku.

"Umm.. Ya, boleh juga. Maaf merepotkan," kata Ichigo.

Ichigo, Rangiku dan Momo berjalan beriringan melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Semua mata memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kagum dan aneh, aneh karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu.

"Siapa namamu dan untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Momo memulai perbincangan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, aku kesini untuk meminta izin Rukia karena si midget itu sedang sakit," jawab Ichigo.

Rangiku dan Momo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, mereka saling memandang lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kalian berdua berhenti?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kau.. Siapa nya Rukia??" kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Aku pa.. eh, maksudku aku ini sepupu nya," jawab Ichigo.

"Heee.. Sayang sekali, padahal ku kira kau pacar nya Rukia," kata Rangiku kecewa.

"A-Apa kata mu? Ma-mana mungkin kan.." Ichigo wajahnya langsung memerah karena kata-kata Rangiku.

"Haha.. Iya,ya. Aku Matsumoto Rangiku dan yang di sebelahku ini Hinamori Momo," kata Rangiku memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal ya Ichigo," kata Momo ramah.

"Kalian berdua temannya Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya!!" jawab Rangiku dan Momo bersamaan.

'Syukurlah Rukia mempunyai teman yang baik di sekolah,' gumam Ichigo lega.

"Kata mu Rukia sakit? Pasti karena tersiram air kotor kemarin, semua gara-gara pangeran sialan itu!" omel Rangiku.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. "Pangeran? Siapa?"

"Itu, Abarai Renji sang Pangeran Baboon kartu emas," kata Momo sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji yang sedang berbicara dengan Kira bodyguard nya.

Ichigo memandang Renji dengan wajah aneh. Aneh karena di tangan kanan Renji membawa sesisir pisang yang masih segar fresh dari pohon (?).

"Memang nya apa yang dia lakukan pada Rukia?"

"Saat Rukia membawa ember yang berisi air kotor Renji seperti nya dengan sengaja mengait kaki Rukia hingga dia jatuh dan air dalam ember itu tumpah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya," jelas Rangiku, Momo mengangguk tanda setuju dengan penjelasan Rangiku.

"Tapi walau begitu Rukia tetap kagum dengan Baboon itu, aneh sekali," kata Momo.

"Jadi Rukia demam gara-gara dia.." Ichigo menggenggam tangan nya lalu hendak berjalan menghampiri Renji.

"Ichigo, kau mau apa?!" Rangiku menahan tangan Ichigo agar tidak pergi karena dia tahu Ichigo pasti akan berbuat sesuatu pada Renji.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajar nya, berani-berani nya dia membuat Rukia seperti itu!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Ichigo, dia itu anak dari pemilik Abarai Corps sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Jika kau macam-macam bisa-bisa Rukia yang akan di keluarkan," kata Rangiku.

"Tenangkan dirimu Ichigo, tarik napas… hembuskan… tarik napas… hembuskan…" kata Momo.

"Momo, kau pikir Ichigo mau melahirkan apa!" seru Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori kenapa kalian ribut sekali!" kata seorang pria pendek berambut putih itu.

"H-Hitsugaya-sensei!!" Rangiku dan Momo kaget setengah idup.

"Wah, ada makhluk yang sejenis bahkan lebih pendek dari Rukia," kata Ichigo cari mati sama guru yang terkenal galaknya ini.

"Siapa kau? Berani-berani nya kau bilang aku pendek!!" Hitsugaya langsung mengirimkan death glarenya ke Ichigo.

"Haha.. Galak sekali ya. Perkenalkan aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kenapa ada anak SD di si.." belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi dia sudah di tarik paksa oleh Rangiku dan Momo.

"Ichigo, dia itu wali kelas 2-4, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" bisik Rangiku.

"Ehh?? Apa? Sekecil ini sudah jadi wali kelas?" kata Ichigo.

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" Hitsugaya berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak karena Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau Rukia tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena sedang demam," kata Ichigo.

"Kau siapanya Kuchiki?" selidik Hitsugaya.

"Emm.. Sebenarnya aku ayahnya," kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"APA?!!" jerit Hitsugaya, Rangiku dan Momo tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi kau itu sepupunya Rukia?" kata Momo.

"Maaf, aku berbohong, sebenarnya aku ini ayah barunya Rukia," jelas Ichigo.

'Ya Kami-sama, aku harus memulai sandiwara ini lagi,' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Jadi Tante Hisana menikah lagi dengan mu?" tanya Rangiku. Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Rukia yang malang…" kata Rangiku dan Momo bersamaan prihatin.

"Karena aku sudah bilang pada wali kelas pendek ini, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu," kata Ichigo.

"Tunggu! Kurosaki… Sepertinya nama ini sudah tidak asing lagi," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah iya, Kurosaki itu nama perusa…."

"Kyaaaaaa….. Cowok rambut orange yang kemarin!!!" jerit Inoue yang memotong perkataan Hitsugaya sambil berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menjaga jarak dari Inoue.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, ini aku yang kemarin," kata Inoue.

Ichigo melirik Inoue sebentar. "Oh, kau yang di apotik kemarin," kata Ichigo.

"Apotik? Tidak ku sangka seorang Inoue bisa ada di apotik," kata Rangiku.

'Gawat aku lupa! Kalau begini terus identitas asli ku bisa ketahuan!' gumam Inoue panik.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sana? Lagipula aku di apotik hanya untuk mengontrol apotik kecil yang baru saja di beri pinjaman modal oleh perusahaan ayahku," kata Inoue berbohong.

"Ohh, ku pikir kau yang punya apotik itu," kata Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-sensei, kau tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Momo.

"Em.. Eh, tidak bukan apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya yang memilih bungkam setelah melihat Ichigo menempelkan jarinya di mulut yang berarti menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk merahasiakan sesuatu.

Ichigo tersenyum pada Hitsugaya, senyuman yang bisa di artikan sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Mana kartu kredit ku?" pinta Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Eh? Tentu saja di rumah. Bagaimana kalau sore ini kau ke apotik itu lagi untuk mengambilnya, aku akan menunggumu di sana," kata Inoue.

"Ya, apa boleh buat. Baiklah nanti sore aku ke apotik itu lagi," balas Ichigo yang sebenarnya malas.

"Asyik…!!!" seru Inoue kegirangan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalau ada waktu kunjungi Rukia ya," kata Ichigo lalu meninggalkan Rangiku, Momo, Hitsugaya, dan Inoue.

Inoue mengerutkan alisnya. "Rukia?"

* * *

"Rukia tidak masuk sekolah?!" seru Renji.

"Iya, dia terkena demam mungkin gara-gara tersiram air kemarin," kata Kira pada tuan mudanya itu.

Raut wajah Renji langsung berubah drastis. Ia merasa sangat berdosa karena telah membuat cewek yang di sukai nya sakit.

"Kiraa.. Ini semua salah ku jadi Rukia demam. Cepat bunuh aku sekarang, biarkan aku menebus dosa ku itu.." rengek Renji lebay.

"Tenang tuan muda, daripada melakukan hal bodoh itu sebaiknya anda pergi ke rumah Rukia dan meminta maaf padanya," usul Kira.

"Ahh.. Iya, nice idea Kira!!" kata Renji sambil menatap Kira dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya.." sambung Renji.

Kira mengambil sebuah catatan dari saku jasnya lalu membuka catatan itu dan matanya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu dalam catatan. Kira mencarinya dengan sangat teliti dari halaman satu ke halaman yang lain dari baris satu ke baris yang lainnya. Dan akhirnya dia tersenyum saat yang dia cari telah di temukan.  
"Jl. Shirayuki No. 28, sekitar 35 menit dari sini. Rumah nona Rukia di sana," kata Kira.

Renji menatap Kira layaknya dewa penyelamat baginya. Keluarganya memang tidak pernah salah dalam memilih sesuatu untuknya, dia bersyukur Kira adalah bodyguard yang baik, walaupun Kira sangat lemah dalam bidang bela diri tapi Renji tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia telah menganggap Kira sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Kira, kita ke sana sekarang!!"

"Tapi tuan muda, sekarang jalan sedang sangat macet, anda paling benci terjebak di jalan kan,"

Renji terdiam sebentar. Ia memikirkan cara untuk cepat sampai ke rumah Rukia tanpa terjebak kemacetan yang menjengkelkan itu

"Kira, telpon Iba sekarang. Kita pakai helikopter," perintah Renji.

Kira mengambil handphone BlackBerry dari kantong celana nya lalu ia mencari nama Iba di kontak panggilannya. Iba adalah pilot helikopter pribadi milik keluarga Abarai yang juga memiliki hubungan lumayan akrab dengan Renji.

"Kami tunggu sekarang di Karakura High School, untuk mendarat kau bisa lakukan itu di halaman sekolah," kata Kira pada Iba lewat telpon.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya helikopter yang di tunggu Renji dan Kira pun datang. Helikopter itu mendarat di lapangan Karakura High School, akibatnya seluruh murid yang sedang ada di halaman saat itu terpaksa di usir sementara waktu.

"Tuan muda, ayo segera naik," kata Kira. Renji mengangguk dan mengikuti Kira menaiki helikopter itu. Setelah Renji dan Kira naik ke dalam helikopter, Iba menginstruksi kan pada mereka untuk memakai sabuk pengaman dan duduk dengan tenang selama penerbangan.

'Tunggu aku Rukia..!!!' gumam Renji dalam hati sambil mengacungkan pisang yang ia makan di udara.

* * *

"Ichigo kemana sih, lama banget!" keluh Rukia kesal. Ia saat ini sedang menjahit boneka-boneka Chappy setengah jadi yang akan di jual di toko Unohana walaupun sudah dilarang keras Ichigo untuk melakukan itu tapi tetap saja tangannya gatal kalau tidak bekerja.

Hyuuuuusshhh….

Rukia sedikit bergidik saat merasakan angin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kencang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menutup semua jendela agar angin kencang itu tidak masuk dan melemahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa anginnya tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu ya? Aneh," katanya bingung.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik aku tidur saja," Rukia berjalan menuju futonnya lalu berbaring dan tidak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka Chappy yang super besar.

Rukia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan suara bising helikopter yang terdengar dari luar rumahnya.

"Ini rumahnya Tuan muda," kata Kira.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan rumah Rukia setelah terbang selama 10 menit dengan helikopter.

"Gubuk menyedihkan itu??" tanya Renji sambil berusaha turun dari tangga tali yang di turunkan helikopter itu. Karena tidak menemukan tempat mendarat yang luas, Iba terpaksa menurunkan Renji dan Kira secara darurat dengan menggunakan tangga yang terbuat dari tali berkualitas atas.

"Iya, ini rumah nona Rukia,"

Renji menatap rumah gubuk itu dengan tatapan bingung.

'Bagaimana bisa seorang cewek manis seperti Rukia tinggal di tempat seperti ini,' pikir Renji.

"Iba pergilah, jika kami sudah mau pulang nanti ku hubungi lagi," Kira memerintah Iba lewat telpon.

Renji dan Kira berjalan menekati rumah gubuk Rukia, setelah berada di depan pintu Renji mengetuk pintu yang rapuh itu.

"Rukia.. Apa kau ada di rumah?" kata Renji sambil mengetuk pintu. Karena tidak ada jawaban Renji memberanikan diri memegang lalu memutar gagang pintu itu.

Pintu terbuka. Ternyata Rukia lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya itu. Renji dan Kira masuk ke dalam rumah dan mereka langsung melihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas futonnya, karena di rumah itu tidak mempunyai ruang lain lagi selain dapur dan kamar mandi maka otomatis tidak ada kamar tidur.

"Rukiaa…" Renji terpesona dengan wajah manis Rukia saat tidur.

"Tuan muda, saya pamit keluar," Kira yang mengerti kalau Renji mau berdua aja sama Rukia keluar dari rumah gubuk itu.

Renji mendekati Rukia yang sangat terlelap. Mata Renji menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan rumah itu, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sepasang sepatu cowok tergeletak di dekat pot bunga.

"Kenapa ada sepatu cowok di sini?" kata Renji heran.

"Maaf Rukia.. Gara-gara aku kau jadi sakit seperti ini," ucap Renji pelan sambil memandang Rukia yang pulas.

Tangan Renji ingin bergerak ingin menyentuh pipi Rukia saat Ichigo membuka pintu rumah Rukia. Mata Ichigo terbelalak melihat Renji.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan??!" seru Ichigo yang marah karena Renji ingin menyentuh Rukia.

"Menjauh dari Rukia!!" seru Ichigo.

---**To Be Continued**---

* * *

BinBin : Hueee… Makin gaje ya?? *frustasi*

Mayen : Ya begitulah Bin, gue sebagai asisten pribadi lo mah Cuma bisa berduka cita aja. Oke kita lanjutin bales review!! Dari **nekogirl2102, **request buat bikin Inoue menderita katanya, gimana nih Bin?

BinBin : Boleh juga. Hehehehehe *Inoue Hater*, selanjutnya dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, **iya bukan kok. Sweet Senbonzakura udah update kug! Jangan lupa RnR ya.. *promosi*

Rukia : Lalu dari **Beby-chan, **iya rencana. Itu masih rahasia bu. Hehehehe

Ichigo : Dari** Meong, **nama yang aneh, Hisana keren? Keren di mananye?

Hisana : Ngiri aje lo Ichigo, dari **The Great Kon-sama, **Rukia tinggal sama lo? Itu tidak akan terjadi!!! Bapaknya ya jelas Byakuya-sama lah, tauk nih author bikin Byakuya-sama melarat.

BinBin : Bukan gitu, kan Byakkun mati terus ga ada yang cari uang jadinya Rukia ma Hisana melarat dah gitu.

Renji : Poor Taichou!! Lanjut dari **Tako_Agni, **hati gue memang sedingin Himalaya kok! Suer dah!! Ya maklumi lah author yang ga teliti ini.

Hitsugaya : Author kan orangnya geblek jadi begitu dah. Next dari **RabicHan kawaii na, **mohon di maklumi author lagi banyak kegiatan jadi rada susah nyari waktu buat ngetik, kalo ada waktu luang juga ni author malah ketiduran.

Mayen : Bener banget tuh, kalo ada waktu ni author malah tidur. Dari **Arashi Hiruka, **iya nie udah update kok.

Rangiku : Hueee.. gue kok ga di ajak bacain review!! Pokonya gue mau bacain! Dari **Jess Kuchiki, **makasih udah bayar janjinya!! Hahaha bashing ye, tapi author mank suka gituin Renji tuh.

BinBin : Hehehee.. Dari **Suza Tamaki-chan, **udah tau kan Hisana ada di mana..

Mayen : Dari **May, **wahh.. ngebash ya.

BinBin : Biarin dah, bukan Cuma gw kok. Wakkakaka *di timpuk*

Ichigo : Lalu dari **zuRazu gaJe boHa, **nama yang aneh hahaha. Seru ya? Ini udah update kok.

Rukia : Hiaa.. Ini yang terakhir, dari **Shirayuki haruna, **Ichigo.. kayanya memang orang kaya dia, tapi tau lah, terserah author. Inoue tuh MISKIN!!!!

BinBin : Nahh.. makasih banget ya buat yang udah review!! Jangan lupa review lagi!! WAJIB ITU!!! *ditendang karena maksa*

All Character : MOHON REVIEWNYA YA…..

**Ayo klik Ijo-Ijo di bawah! Boleh pujian, kritikan, saran atau apapun!!**


	4. Who is The Richest?

BinBin : Yihaa… Gue balik again. Sebenarnya chap ini udah selese dari selasa kemarin tapi gue baru publish sekarang. Hohohoho…

Mayen : Jiaahh… Dasor! Para readers kan udah nunggu tuh.

Ichigo : Dasar pemalas!!! Giliran fic yang gue dapet peran keren malah di tunda mulu updatenya.

BinBin : Halah… yang penting update kan. Oke ayo kita bales review!! Pertama dari **Mayonakano shadow girl**, Renji memang always dengan pisang. Byakuya udah meninggal makanya Rukia ma Hisana jadi miskin gitu.

Rukia : Hiks.. Gue miskin.. Kedua dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**, *blushing* di cium di bibir?? Aduhh.. gimana ya…

Ichigo : *blushing juga* bibir? Tauk nih author, kenapa ga di cium di bibir aja?

BinBin : Lahh.. Napsu ama lo Ichi!! Ntar aja deh kissu di bibirnya!

Mayen : Ketiga dari **Sunako-chan**, Ichi orang kaya… Hohoo..

Ichigo : Gue gitu loh! Next dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23**, eh? Mau disuapin sama gue? Hmm… tanya ma Rukia boleh apa ga.

Rukia : Gag boleh!!! Selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya_cH,** Ichigo jeruk itu keren? Sejak kapan?!!

Renji : Heh.. Kerenan juga gue ih. Ini juga, baca review ga ngajak-ngajak! Dari **kishina nadeshiko**, yaiyalah! Banana is mai laip ( baca : Banana is my life ). Nggak suka sama Inoue? Si author juga gag suka tuh.

Inoue : Hiee.. Kug banyak yang ga suka sama gue!?? *pundung*

BinBin : Ikh.. pergi lo!! Gue ga mau lo ikutan bales review!! *nendang Inoue ke mars* Lalu dari **Raiko Azawa**, janji masih di simpen buat chapter nanti. BBF ? ehh.. masa? *maklum ga suka nonton* Kurosaki itu perusahaan… ya ntar juga tau kok *ditabok*

Mayen : Kemudian dari **Yumemiru Reirin**, lebih kayaan siapa? Hmm.. gue juga ga tau, yang tau Cuma ni author.

Ichigo : Ya jelas gue lah!! Gue!! Next dari **NaMie AmaLia**, yeaahh!! Akan gue tunjukkin pada seluruh dunia kalau gue lebih kaya dari Baboon itu!! *semangat 45*

Renji : Cih.. Coba aja, pasti gue yang paling kaya!! Dari **Suza Tamaki-chan**, nanti lo juga tau kok..

Rukia : Dari **Meong**, ga aneh banget sih, suka kucing ya? Emm… tambah aneh kah nie fic. Wakkakaka.. maaf deh ga bisa update cepet.

BinBin : Maaf deh kalo nie fic aneh. Terus dari **shirayuki haruna**, mau di gituin gimana? *telmi* ehh.. Ichi ma Ruki mau dinikahin?? Hore juga!! *ikutan heboh*

Mayen : Jiahh.. dia malah heboh. Lalu dari Ni**-chan d'Sora Yuki**, eh? Nagus? Wahh makasih deh ya Nichan!! Jiahh… mulai suka ma Renjong ya. Oke hidup IchiRuki juga!!

BinBin : Oke… Bales reviewnya nyambung di bawah ya!!! Selamat baca!! Jangan lupa RnR!!!

**Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine, Bleach punya Tite Kubo san!! Spring punya Lee Young -You**

* * *

**My Father?!**

**Chapter 4 : Who is The Richest??**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : IchiRuki slight RenRuki & IchiHime**

* * *

"Kau, Baboon merah! Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Rukia!!" seru Ichigo saat melihat Renji hampir menyentuh pipi Rukia.

Renji tercengang. Tangannya berhenti bergerak mendekati wajah Rukia. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa hah?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo mendekati Renji lalu mencengkram kerah seragam Renji. "Tidak penting aku ini siapa, yang jelas aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika berani menyentuhnya lagi!" ancam Ichigo.

"Cih.. Jaman sekarang makin banyak saja orang aneh. Orang miskin sepertimu tidak punya hak untuk mengancamku," kata Renji sombong. Ichigo mengeratkan cengkramannya membuat tubuh Renji sedikit terangkat.

"Sialan kau!!" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya bersiap hendak meninju Renji. Amarahnya sudah sangat memuncak mendengar perkataan Renji yang sombong itu.

"Emm… Ichigo, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?" Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang baru bangun tidur tidak sadar kalau Ichigo dan Renji sedang bertengkar.

Ichigo dan Renji berpaling melihat Rukia yang sangat imut ketika bangun tidur, di tambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang berantakan tak karuan. Wajah kedua cowok itu langsung memerah ketika Rukia membulatkan mata violetnya menatap Ichigo dan Renji.

"Tu-tuan muda Renji…" ucap Rukia agak kaget.

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah seragam Renji. Ia tidak mau menghajar si Baboon Renji itu di depan Rukia sekarang.

"Rukia, aku…. Minta maaf, karena aku kau jadi sakit begini," kata Renji sambil duduk di pinggir futon yang ditiduri Rukia.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Tuan muda kan tidak sengaja. Sejak kemarin sudah ku maafkan kok," balas Rukia tersenyum manis.

Ichigo menggumam tidak jelas. Ia muak dengan kata 'Tuan muda' yang di tujukan pada Renji. "Heh, Tuan muda Abarai yang terhormat, kenapa kau tidak cepat pulang saja.." kata Ichigo sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'terhormat'.

"Ichigo! Bisa tidak kau bicara sedikit lebih sopan pada tamu. Umurmu lebih tua tapi kelakuanmu memalukan," tegur Rukia.

"Cih.. Bahkan kau pun berkata seperti itu. Terserah apa maumu!" Ichigo yang kesal berjalan meninggalkan Rukia dan Renji menuju ke dapur. Ichigo sangat kesal, dia tidak suka melihat Rukia dengan Renji atau lebih tepatnya dia… cemburu.

"Rukia, siapa dia?" tanya Renji setelah Ichigo menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Emm.. Anuu… Dia Kurosaki Ichigo, papa baruku," jawab Rukia agak ragu-ragu.

Renji terbelalak. "Papamu? Semuda itu? Bagaimana bisa.." kata Renji tidak percaya.

Rukia menghela napas. Ia tahu pasti respon Renji akan seperti itu. "Ya, mamaku menikah lagi dengannya. Dan begitulah.." jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Oh kasian sekali kau harus punya papa yang menyebalkan seperti dia.. Rukia, aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Renji.

"Baiklah, ayo ku antar," Rukia mengantar Renji sampai ke depan pintu rumah gubuknya.

"Ah iya.. Terima ini, ini baru saja di panen dari kebun milik perusahaan ayahku," Renji memberikan dua sisir pisang yang kulitnya terlihat sangat menggoda, bagi Renji tentunya.

"Eh? Pisang? Terima kasih Tuan muda.." sambut Rukia lalu meletakkan dua sisir pisang itu di atas meja kecil dekat futonnya.

Rukia dan Renji berjalan bersama menuju ke pintu keluar rumah gubuk Rukia. Ketika sampai di luar Kira sudah menunggu dengan senyumnya.

"Rukia, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" Renji memandang sekeliling rumah gubuk yang di tempati Rukia. tempat itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan tambalan semen di mana-mana.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena Tuan muda sudah mengkhawatirkan ku yang miskin ini," kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang dan pergi!!" seru Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Anuu.. Maafkan sikapnya Tuan muda, dia memang sedikit tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti kok." Balas Renji. Renji sedikit melirik ke pintu rumah gubuk Rukia, ia memberikan senyum kemenangan pada Ichigo yang berdiri di samping pintu itu, senyuman yang membuat Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah lagi dengan kesal.

'Sabar, aku harus sabar. Tidak boleh bertindak bodoh yang bisa menghancurkan imej di depan Rukia,' pikir Renji dalam hati.

"Syukurlah, dan juga maaf karena sampai membuat Tuan muda datang ke rumahku yang seperti ini," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, Tuan muda kesini naik apa? Aku tidak melihat sebuah mobil pun," kata Rukia lagi. Ia celingak-celinguk tetapi tidak menemukan satu pun mobil.

"Aku tidak naik mobil, tapi naik itu," jawab Renji sambil menunjuk helikopter yang melayang di atas mereka. Akibat helikopter itu angin di sekitar rumah Rukia menjadi menggila membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang dan daun-daun berterbangan.

"Mari Tuan muda," kata Kira mempersilahkan Renji untuk menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari tali berlapis emas itu. Setelah Renji naik, Kira pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sampai jumpa Rukia, semoga cepat sembuh!" seru Renji dari atas helikopter yang hanya terdengar samar-samar oleh Rukia. Rukia membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Helikopter itu mulai naik lebih tinggi, suara bising dari helikopter itu membuat seluruh tetangga rumah Rukia melongok dari kaca jendela rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kira, dia sangat manis kan.." kata Renji kegirangan saat helikopter itu mulai menjauh dari rumah gubuk Rukia.

"Iya, nona Rukia memang manis sangat serasi dengan Tuan muda yang sangat keren," balas Kira semakin membuat Renji girang tidak karuan.

"Emm… Kira, tapi aku sangat kesal dengan cowok berambut orange itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kurosaki Ichigo," Kira mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing lagi," Kira lalu mengeluarkan sebuah notebook kecil dari kantung kursinya. Ia menyalakan notebook itu lalu membuka sebuah situs pencarian terkenal dan menuliskan nama Kurosaki Ichigo pada situs itu.

"Hei Kira, kenapa sampai harus mencarinya di internet. Memangnya dia itu artis, tidak mungkin ada informasi tentang si jeruk itu disana," kata Renji yang bingung dengan yang di lakukan bodyguardnya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul hasil pencarian dari nama itu. Kira mengklik hasil pencarian paling atas yaitu Wikipedia karena biasanya di situs itu menyediakan info yang lengkap.

Kira dan Renji memicingkan matanya saat Wikipedia terbuka. Terlihat tulisan yang cukup panjang mengenai Ichigo dalam website itu.

"Kau yakin kalau ini orang yang sama dengan jeruk itu?" tanya Renji sambil mengupas pisang favoritenya.

Kira mengangguk mantap lalu membagi notebook itu agar Renji juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

_Wikipedia Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Kurosaki Ichigo adalah anak pertama dari Kurosaki Masaki dan Kurosaki Isshin, Presiden Direktur dan pemilik dari Perusahaan Kuroichi corps yang terkenal sebagai perusahaan teknologi terbesar di dunia. Sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo saat berusia 18 tahun memegang anak perusahaan yang bernama Kurosaki corps yang terdapat di London. Perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Kurosaki Ichigo berkembang dengan sangat luar biasa hingga membuat Kurosaki Ichigo menempati peringkat ke 5 sebagai pengusaha muda terkaya di dunia, dan karena paras wajahnya yang tampan dia juga menempati peringkat pertama sebagai pengusaha terfavorite di London._

_Biodata : _

_Nama : Kurosaki Ichigo  
Lahir : 15 Juli 1989  
Tinggi : 174 cm  
Berat : 61 kg  
Golongan darah : AO  
Pekerjaan : Direktur Kurosaki corps (London), anak perusahaan Kuroichi corps (Jepang)_

Renji tercengang pisang yang ia pegang langsung jatuh ke lantai helikopter. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Dia terlalu shock mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Ichigo. Ia lalu menatap foto Ichigo yang terpampang di Wikipedia itu. Foto Ichigo dengan memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi yang membuatnya terlihat sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari saat dia memakai pakaian biasa.

'Hebat.. !! Renji bodoh!! Tidak seharusnya aku kagum padanya, sial!!' gumam Renji.

"Pantas saja saya merasa pernah mendengar namanya. Ternyata dia anak dari Tuan Isshin," kata Kira. Renji langsung melihat ke arah Kira. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi bingung pada bodyguardnya itu.

"Kira, kenapa kau tahu Kurosaki Isshin?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja, semua orang yang berkelut dalam bidang bisnis pasti kenal dengannya. Dan juga teman saya ada yang bekerja di rumahnya."

"Tapi Kira, Rukia bilang kalau jeruk purut itu adalah ayahnya," ungkap Renji.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tidak mungkin orang terhormat seperti jeruk itu mau tinggal di rumah gubuk Rukia tanpa alasan," Renji mencoba berpikir alasan dari Ichigo bisa ada di rumah Rukia. Tapi otak autis Renji tidak mampu bergerak ke jenjang pemikiran serius seperti itu.

"Tuan muda itu dia rumah Tuan Isshin!" Kira menunjuk sebuah rumah dari atas helikopter yang mereka tumpangi. Renji menengok dari kaca helikopter. Untuk kedua kalinya mata Renji membulat sempurna.

"Kira, itu bukan rumah….Tapi itu adalah istana!!" seru Renji.

* * *

Rukia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah gubuknya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat sinar matahari yang terlalu menyengat dan juga akibat suara bising dari helikopter yang di tumpangi Renji.

Ia melirik Ichigo yang sejak tadi berwajah masam yang tidak enak di lihat. Rukia sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo saat kesal seperti itu.

"Ichigo, kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak tadi berwajah mengerikan seperti itu," kata Rukia mendekati tempat Ichigo bersila.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia. tampaknya ia benar-benar marah pada Rukia.

"Hei, Ichigo…" Rukia sekarang duduk di samping Ichigo. Tangannya mengambil jarum jahit dan segulung benang lalu mulai menjahit sisa boneka Chappy yang belum terjahit rapi.

Ichigo masih tidak bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Rukia. Tangannya asyik memencet-mencet BlackBerry nya. Memeriksa wall dan pesan di Facebook atau respon di Plurk miliknya.

Rukia sedikit melirik ke arah Ichigo. Matanya menatap pada BlackBerry yang di pegang Ichigo. "Ichigo? Itu kan barang mahal, bagaimana bisa kau membelinya?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis dan masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Membuat Rukia menjadi kesal.

"Hei, jeruk kau mendengarkan aku tidak?! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo berhenti dari kegiatannya sesaat. Ia menatap mata Rukia dengan tajam hingga membuat Rukia salah tingkah.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Baboon merah itu?" tanya Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal membuat Rukia sedikit takut.

"Mana ada ayah yang cemburu untuk anaknya Ichigo.." balas Rukia. Ia meneruskan kembali menjahit boneka-boneka Chappy itu seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Rukia membuat Rukia yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangan dan terbaring di lantai dengan posisi Ichigo berada di atasnya.

"I-ichigo.. A-apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Rukia yang wajahnya sudah memerah sangat pelan hingga hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Ichigo.

"Ku katakan padamu putriku.." Ichigo memberi penekanan lebih pada kata 'putriku'. Wajahnya dengan Rukia sangat dekat membuat jantung Rukia berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka kau dekat dengan Baboon merah itu dan aku cemburu sebagai laki-laki bukan sebagai ayahmu." Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia. tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Rukia hingga tanpa dia sadari Rukia sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Ichigo… Sakit.." rintih Rukia. Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dan bangkit dari atas Rukia.

"Maaf.. Aku.. Kehilangan kontrol," ucap Ichigo menyesal. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dirinya tadi, membuat sedikit menjadi menggila.

Rukia berpaling berusaha tidak menghadap ke arah Ichigo agar wajah kepiting rebusnya tidak diketahui Ichigo. Ia memegangi tangannya yang memerah karena genggaman Ichigo. Genggaman yang terasa sampai ke tulangnya.

"Putriku, apa demammu sudah sembuh?"

"Umm.. Ya, hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing," balas Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau kepalamu pusing jangan memaksakan diri untuk menjahit boneka itu," kata Ichigo. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, boneka ini harus selesai hari ini. Jika tidak aku tidak akan dapat uang untuk makan, coba kau lihat dompetku sama sekali tidak ada isinya," Rukia memperlihatkan isi dompetnya yang kosong sama sekali membuat Ichigo tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau mengejekku?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Hahaha… Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja dompetmu itu menyedihkan sekali putriku," jawab Ichigo. Rukia mengerutkan wajahnya tanda kesal. Baru kali ini dia menunjukkan dompetnya pada orang lain selain Rangiku.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang beli makan siang hari ini. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja putriku," kata Ichigo mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mengucek-ngucek rambut hitam Rukia sebelum pergi.

"Cih.. Lagi-lagi dia pergi," kata Rukia pelan ketika Ichigo sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tapi… Kenapa aku senang saat dia bilang cemburu ya.. Apa jangan-jangan aku suka padanya pada jeruk itu?" kata Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Rukia langsung memerah lagi.

* * *

Inoue termenung di kamarnya yang super mewah itu. Rambut cokelat orangenya tergulung dengan rapi memperlihatkan tengkuk jenjangnya. Matanya menatap kartu kredit milik Ichigo sedangkan tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang mempunyai tambalan jahitan dimana-mana.

Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan Ichigo yang telah menyita hatinya. Ia menghela napas. Berharap agar Ichigo segera datang karena sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu Ichigo.

"Rukia.. Kenapa cowok rambut orange itu kenal dengan Rukia miskin itu sih?!" raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. Ia memang sangat tidak suka dengan Rukia, entah kenapa, dia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Yang jelas dia benci Kuchiki Rukia!

"Nee-san ada yang mencarimu.." kata Ururu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Inoue.

Inoue berjalan menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk meliat adiknya itu. "Siapa yang mencariku? Tanya Inoue.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas rambutnya itu aneh warna…N-nee-san??" Ururu tercengang. Dia belum menyelesaikan perkataannya tetapi Inoue sudah berlari dengan kecepatan seperti macan yang hendak mencengkram mangsanya.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik Inoue sudah sampai di apotik kecilnya itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri seperti orang yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Ia mencari sesosok cowok dengan rambut orange. Berharap cowok itulah yang mencarinya.

"Hei kau, kembalikan kartu kreditku.." Inoue berpaling. Wajahnya tersenyum senang ketika melihat Ichigo di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Inoue mengeluarkan kartu kredit yang di maksud dari dalam saku bajunya. Kartu kredit berwarna emas itu mengkilat karena sinar matahari membuat mata musim gugur Ichigo sedikit kesilauan.

"Sebelum ku kembalikan kau harus memberitahukan padaku namamu dan no telponmu," pinta Inoue membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Heh? Kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya? Cepat kembalikan, setelah ini aku akan membeli makan siang jika aku terlambat pulang putriku itu akan mengamuk," kata Ichigo.

Inoue membulatkan matanya. "Putrimu? Kau sudah punya anak?" tanya Inoue tidak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria andalannya melihat Inoue yang sepertinya shock berat dengan pernyataan Ichigo.

"Ya Tuhan!! Bagaimana bisa cowok setampan kau sudah punya anak!!" kata Inoue sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekar Ichigo.

"Hei, hentikan!! Sudahlah, kembalikan kartu kreditku!" seru Ichigo menangkis tangan Inoue.

Inoue akhirnya menyerahkan kartu kredit itu dengan frustasi bagai orang yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup –lebay-.

"Oh ya, kau teman Rukia kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo setelah mendapatkan kembali kartu kreditnya. Ia membuka dompet Polonya dan menyisipkan kartu kredit itu di salah satu sela dompetnya. Ichigo sedikit kesulitan memasukkannya karena terlalu banyak kartu ATM , kartu kredit, dan foto ibunya di dalamnya.

"Rukia? Ya, bisa di bilang teman. Namaku Inoue Orihime. Kau kenapa kenal dengan Rukia?" kata Inoue heran. Dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa Ichigo bisa kenal dengan Rukia.

"Rukia itu putriku," jawab Ichigo dengan bangganya.

Inoue serasa dirinya akan terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar jawaban Ichigo. "APA??!!! Bagaimana bisa?!!" seru Inoue.

"Ya begitulah.. Berteman yang baik dengannya ya. Kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya kau akan tahu rasa," Ichigo berbisik ke telinga Inoue saat kalimat terakhir. Ada sedikit nada ancaman pada kalimat yang di ucapkan Ichigo hingga membuat Inoue bergidik.

Ichigo mulai meninggalkan Inoue. Setelah beberapa langkah dia berpaling menghadap Inoue. "Ku beritahu, namaku Ichigo," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis lalu berjalan lagi.

Inoue terdiam mematung. "Ichigo… Kereeeennnnnn!!!!!!!!!!" serunya. Hidungnya hampir mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan melihat senyuman maut Ichigo.

"Mau kau itu sudah punya anak atau belum.. Aku akan mendapatkanmu!!" Inoue mengepalkan tangannya ke udara membuat orang-orang yang melintas di depan rumahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

* * *

Rangiku dan Momo turun dari mobil Volvo merah milik Rangiku tepat di depan rumah gubuk Rukia. Mata Momo berputar sempurna mengamati lingkungan sekitar rumah Rukia.

"Rangiku, kau yakin rumah Rukia di sini?" tanya Momo.

Rangiku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku sudah sering kesini kok," jawab Rangiku. Ia memang sudah sangat sering ke rumah Rukia. Apalagi waktu mereka masih SMP, hampir setiap hari Rangiku datang ke rumah Rukia untuk bermain dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ampun Rukia yang malang.." kata Momo simpati dengan keadaan rumah Rukia.

"Hei Rangiku tunggu aku!!" seru Momo saat Rangiku lebih dulu berjalan ke depan pintu rumah gubuk Rukia.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Rangiku mulai mengetuk pintu yang rapuh itu. Rangiku hanya mengetuknya dengan pelan karena jika sedikit saja Rangiku menambah kekuatannya maka pintu itu pasti akan rubuh.

"Apa Rukianya ada di rumah? Lama sekali membukakan pintunya," kata Momo.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Rangiku mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, samar-samar terdengar gerutuan dari dalam rumah menandakan bahwa orang di dalam rumah akan segera membukakan pintunya.

"Ichigo tumben kau pulang ce…"

"Sayang sekali Rukia kami bukan Ichigo," kata Rangiku di barengi dengan senyumannya. Rukia terlihat sedikit kaget, ia sudah berpikir bahwa yang datang adalah Ichigo.

"Rukiaaaa…." Rangiku langsung memeluk ( baca: mencekik ) Rukia yang tubuhnya masih lemah. Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Rangiku karena paru-parunya serasa sesak akibat pelukan maut itu.

"Rangiku hentikan, kau bisa membunuh Rukia!!" tegur Momo yang merasa kasihan melihat tubuh Rukia yang sudah lemah di serang oleh macan betina macam Rangiku.

"Ehh… Maaf Rukia," sesal Rangiku yang akhirnya melepaskan Rukia dari ancaman mati muda *?* itu.

"Iya iya. Rangiku, Momo ayo masuk," ajak Rukia. Rukia membuka lebar pintu rumah gubuknya agar angin bisa masuk menyegarkan rumahnya yang pengap itu.

Momo menatap tumpukan boneka Chappy yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tumpukan boneka itu. Tangannya mengambil sebuah boneka yang sudah terjahit rapi oleh Rukia.

"Rukia, jadi ini kerjamu setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Momo sambil memeluk boneka buatan Rukia itu.

"Iya, Cuma boneka jelek kok," rendah Rukia sambil tangannya mengaduk teh manis yang baru saja ia tambahkan gula.

"Jelek? Ini bagus loh, kalau boleh aku mau membeli satu," balas Momo.

"Kau mau beli berapa? 5000 ¥?" Rukia mengangkat sebuah nampan dengan isi dua cangkir teh hangat lalu meletakkan masing-masing cangkir di depan Rangiku dan Momo.

"5000¥? Apa kau gila? Uang jajanku sebulan saja hanya 3500¥," protes Momo sembari tangannya meraih cangkir yang ada di depannya.

"Hahaha… Bercanda, kalau kau mau ambil saja tidak perlu bayar," Rukia tertawa. Wajah manisnya terlihat bertambah cantik jika tertawa.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Rukia!!" seru Momo kegirangan. Ia kembali memeluk-meluk boneka Chappy berwarna coklat itu dengan gembira.

Rangiku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Momo yang sangat kekanak-kanakan lalu menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Rukia, dimana Ichigo itu?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ichigo? Kalian kenal dengannya? Ichigo sedang pergi membeli makan siang."

"Ya, tadi pagi dia kan ke sekolah. Kau tahu saat aku pertama melihatnya aku langsung menganggap dia cowok terkeren setelah Gin-sensei," jujur Rangiku sambil tertawa sendiri jika mengingat saat pertama dia melihat Ichigo.

"Kuakui dia memang keren. Kau beruntung sekali Rukia punya papa seperti dia. Eh.. tapi, kalian hanya tinggal berdua disini?" kata Momo. Rukia mengangguk menyambut pertanyaan Momo.

"Hmm… Apa tidak apa-apa cewek dan cowok tinggal bersama? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu?" selidik Rangiku.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. "Te-tentu saja tidak!! Aku dan dia kan ayah dan anak," jawab Rukia tergagap.

Rangiku dan Momo tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah. "Sekarang tidak, tapi lama kelamaan akan kejadian deh," goda Momo.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas masalah itu!" seru Rukia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, baiklah. Rukia kenapa di sekitar rumahmu berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk halaman rumah gubuk Rukia yang berantakan oleh daun-daun yang berserakan.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Mungkin karena helikopter milik Tuan muda Renji tadi."

"Apa?! Pangeran Baboon jadi-jadian itu tadi kesini?" seru Rangiku dan Momo bersamaan. Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Gara-gara dia menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seluruh guru di sekolah kita menjadi panik bahkan suamiku, Gin-sensei, sampai berkeliling sekolah kita yang luas itu untuk mencarinya. Menyebalkan sekali. Kasihan Gin-sensei pasti capek," kata Rangiku ceplas ceplos.

"Rangiku benar, bahkan Hitsugaya-sensei sampai mencarinya ke pasar tradisional pisang di siang bolong tadi. Pangeran Baboon kartu emas yang sangat menyusahkan!!" omel Momo.

"Eh? Sampai sebegitunya, ya ampun.."

"Ah ya Rukia, kami harus pulang sekarang. Setelah ini aku ada les pelajaran tambahan dari Mayuri-sensei gara-gara nilai biologiku yang sialan itu jelek," kata Rangiku lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku juga ada les piano hari ini. Maaf ya Rukia tidak bisa lama-lama," kata Momo juga.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah menjengukku.." kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Volvo merah yang di tumpangi Rangiku dan Momo.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan di antara pertokoan yang berjejer rapi dengan tangannya yang memegang kantong plastik berisi hamburger yang masih panas yang ia beli di sebuah restoran. Ichigo melirik keselilingnya. Ia belum terbiasa dengan daerah Jepang karena terlalu lama tinggal di London, sebelumnya dia hanya beberapa kali kembali ke Jepang itupun hanya tinggal di rumahnya bermain bersama dua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin dan mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Ichigo berhenti di depan sebuah toko boneka. Matanya melirik beberapa boneka Chappy raksasa yang tentunya berbeda dengan boneka Chappy murahan yang sering di peluk Rukia saat tidur.

"Selamat siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko itu menyambut Ichigo. Penjaga toko itu tersenyum manis menyambut tamu seperti pada umumnya. Ia terus memperhatikan Ichigo yang daritadi memandangi boneka Chappy raksasa itu.

"Boneka itu… Aku mau membeli boneka itu," penjaga toko itu melirik ke arah boneka yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Lalu dengan sigap dia mengambil boneka itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Harganya 10.000 ¥, terima kasih," Ichigo menyerahkan kartu kredit yang dia ambil dari Inoue itu pada penjaga toko.

( A/N : menurut situs yang gue buka 1 ¥= Rp 105. Jadi 10.000 ¥ = Rp 1.050.000. pokoknya sekitar itu lah )

"Untuk pacarnya ya?" tanya penjaga toko itu dan langsung membuat wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Bu-bukan kok.." Ichigo langsung pergi dari toko itu setelah mengambil kembali kartu kredit dan membawa boneka raksasa itu.

Ichigo kembali berjalan di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan tempatnya berada. Beberapa siswi yang melihatnya bahkan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas membuatnya menghela napas.

'Ichigooo….' Panggil inner Ichigo.

"Apa? Tumben kau muncul di siang bolong begini," jawab Ichigo dalam hati tentunya.

'Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada perempuan midget itu ya sampai membelikannya boneka,' kata inner itu.

"Cih.. Memangnya kenapa?"

'Ini cinta pertamamu kan.. Hehehe, cupu sekali. Setelah berumur 20 tahun baru jatuh cinta,' goda inner Ichigo.

"Diam!! Kau muncul hanya untuk menggodaku? Lebih baik kau pergi saja!!" seru Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

'Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku akan pergi. Lagipula aku mau tidur lagi,' sahut sang inner gaje itu lalu menghilang.

"Dasar inner gaje!" seru Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo duduk di halte bis Karakura. Dia menunggu bis dengan tujuan ke Shirayuki. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu bis. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi rindu dengan suasana seperti ini, suasana menunggu bis yang semenjak dia menjadi Direktur Kurosaki corps tidak pernah dia rasakan lagi karena jika pergi kemana pun selalu saja menggunakan mobil BMWnya.

Rambut orangenya bergerak seirama dengan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Ichigo menghela napas, membiarkan udara baru mengisi paru-parunya untuk menggantikan udara kotor yang lalu ia buang lewat hembusan napasnya.

Ia memandang boneka Chappy raksasa yang baru ia beli. Sebuah boneka kelinci dengan ukuran besar berwarna putih dan memakai pakaian unik berenda-renda.

"Rukia pasti suka.." katanya pelan. Wajahnya tersenyum tidak sabar ingin menyerahkan boneka ini dan melihat ekspresi Rukia saat menerimanya.

Ichigo mendongak memandang langit biru nan cerah. Beberapa awan yang putih bersih berhamburan menghiasi langit hari ini.

"Ibu, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu.." kata Ichigo. Ia tersenyum pada langit biru seakan ibunya sedang melihatnya dari langit itu.

Akhirnya bis yang di tunggu Ichigo tiba. Ichigo menunggu penumpang lain turun agar dia tidak bertabrakan dengan siapapun.

Kakinya sudah akan naik ke atas bis ketika tiga orang pria berpakaian layaknya mafia menyekapnya dari belakang.

"Kalian siapa? Aku mau dibawa kemana?!! Lepaskan!!!" jerit Ichigo. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya tapi percuma karena ketiga orang itu menyeretnya dengan kuat masuk ke dalam mobil van hitam.

"Maaf tuan, tapi ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

---**To Be Continued**---

* * *

BinBin : Nyohoo… Gimana? Makin gajekah? Anehkah? Abalkah?

Mayen : Kayanya makin gaje. Gue ga di munculin lagi. Lanjutin balas review yuk Bin!!

BinBin : Jiah. Lo mau muncul? Hmm.. ntar deh gue pikirin dulu lo jadi apa. Review dari **Chizu_ Michiyo-gak-log-in**, iya Ichi jahat tuh pake ngiket Rukia segala!! Emm… itu belum w bongkar sekarang. Hehee..

Ichigo : Kan lo yang bikin gue jadi ngiket Rukia my sweety!! Terus dari **Mr. Konnochiwa lagi ngompol**, kreatip?? Sejak kapan fic kaya gini kreatip!! *langsung di tabok atuthor*

BinBin : Makasih ya Mr Konnichiwa.. next dari **Hiru Shirosaki**!! *heboh sendiri* keren? Makasih ya hiru-san!! *meluk Hiru* Renji keren?? Ckckck…

Renji : Yee.. ngeiri aje lo gue dibilang keren! Selanjutnya dari **shiNomori naOmi**, Mayen?? Jiahh.. nama nie author bukan Mayen tapi BinBin, Mayen tuh tokoh OCnya author sekaligus "BABU"nya author. Heh? Gue lebay?

Rukia : Iya juga sih, gara-gara Renji pake heli segala rumah w mau ambruk tuh. Next dari **RabicHan kawaii na**, untung gue ga sempat disentuh ma Renji. Inoue memang belagu. Ayo kita gampar bersama!!

Mayen : Ckckck… Next dari **tako-agni,** iya ga ada hak tuh Renji mau pegang Nee-san!!! Iyei!! Ike ike Ichigo jeruk!!!

Ichigo : Yoo agni-chan terimakasih atas dukunganmu selama ini!! Selanjutnya dari **Jigoku-Ai-Risa-Toushiro**, wahh… maksih juga buat Risa-chan juga!! Ayo basmi Baboon merah itu!!

BinBin : Nah loh.. kacau dah. Dari **Toshihiro Fumi,** wakakaka.. pemaksaan?? *muka innocent*.

Fumi-san : Iye, lo kan rada maksa tuh kemaren d isms supaya gue review. Eh.. gue juga mau bacain review neh!! Dari** beby-chan**, Ichigo jago acting? Lah ini udah di update kan sama author gaje ini.

Mayen : Eh.. siapa lo? *nunjuk Fumi-san*

Fumi-san : Gue? Gue temennya tuh author gaje. Kenape? Lo juga siape?

Mayen : Gue OCnya author yang manis, cakep dan sexy. Perkenalkan, Kazumei Mayen. *jabat tangan sama Fumi-san*

BinBin : Jiahh.. mereka kenalan. Selanjutnya dari **Jess kuchiki**. Ichigo lo di suruh nendang Renji tuh…

Ichigo : Ga usah di suruh juga bakal gue tendang tuh Baboon!! Next dari **Anizaki-Ai10**, iya gue jadi bapak disini..

Rukia : Terus dari **nEni louph hitsu**, wah author… lo di puji tuh sama dia..

BinBin : Kyaaa!! Makasih ya neni-chan!!! *meluk nEni*

Renji : Terakhir dari **rukiahinata**, iya Rukia di rebutin sama gue ma Ichigo. Hohoo…

Fumi-san : Ehh.. reviewnya udah abis? Yah.. gue balik aja deh. *balik ke alamnya*

BinBin : Makasih ya atas review yang banyak ini!! Gue amat sangat berterima kasih dan akan berusaha terus mengupdate!!! Jadi jangan lupa review lagi!!

All character : Sampai jumpa di chapter 5.. mohon REVIEWnya!!! *menunduk*

**Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah ini!! ONEGAI!!!!!!**


	5. Another Millionaire Has Arrived

BinBin : Oh yeah! Gw balik lagi dengan fic My Father!!! *nebar kelopak sakura*

Mayen : Hueeh.. Uda sebulan lebih ga lo update nih!!! Lama bener dah~

BinBin : Ya gimana donk, gw kan sibuk. Di tambah lagi gw lagi semangat bikin fic yang TLR itu. Wohohoho..

Mayen : Yasudahlah. Sekarang saatnya bales review!!

Rukia : Udah lama ga baca review!! Hahaii.. Pertama dari **kishina nadeshiko,** iya tuh c Renjong ga modal banget ngasih pisang. Eh? Yang mau ketemu sama si jeruk ituu.. lihat aja deh ntar.

Ichigo : Kedua dari **Raiko Azawa,** Renji itu kan kayanya gadungan!! Iya donk, gw kan terkenal gitu, coba aja lo cari di wikipedia nama gw pasti ada, tokoh utama Bleach gitu loh!!! Riwayat pendidikan? Hmm.. ntar ya..

BinBin : Ketiga dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou,** Jiahh.. pada suuzon ma Renji semua nih, hahaha... IchiRuki poreper ye..

Renji : Selanjutnya dari **Kazuka-ichirunatsu23,** ahh!! Banyakin IchiRuki! Jangan! Sekali-kali RenRuki aje ngape sih *kesel*. Eh? Nuduh gw?

Mayen : Sabar aje ye Ren. Next dari **KuroShiro6yh,** nah lo ada lagi yang nuduh Renji. Hah bimbingan belajar?? Makasih ya!!!

Rukia : lalu dari **Ruki_ya,** biar ga kaya kan Renji mank keterbelakang mental otaknya. Ada apa dengan cinta, biar... *malah nyanyi*

Byakuya : *muncul tiba-tiba* dari **Kuchikichii Icha,** iya Renji jadi OrKay nih. C author lagi baik hati ngasih tu peran ke Renji. Makasih reviewnya ya.

BinBin : *meluk Byakuya mendadak* Byakkun~ kangen!! Oke selanjutnya dari **beby-chan,** keren? Hahaha makasih ya. Maaf updatenya telat! *menunduk*

Ichigo : Lalu dari **Hiru Shirosaki,** dia kan ga modal. Ga kaya gue ngasih boneka gitu. Iya gw di culik!! Tuluuungg!!

Hitsugaya : Ikutan baca review donk!! Dari **shiNomori naOmi,** Inoue hater sama kaya author neh? Hahaa... iye dia 20 tahun jadi bos sedangkan gw Cuma jadi guru SMA!! *death glare ke author*

Mayen : Heh! Kenapa ada chibi-sensei disini, kan ga ada yang ngajak lo!! Next dari **Tako-agni,** Bin ada yang ngajak lo maen nih!! Haha.. kasian Renji ga ada yang setuju dia ma Rukia ya. Eh? Gw menganiaya Inoue? Haha bisa aje lo, kalo dia deket sama Byakkun baru gw aniaya tuh cewe centil!

Renji : Dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl,** Iya tuh! Si jeruk kan memang makhluk langka!! Golongan darahnya aja aneh, apalagi orangnya!

Ichigo : Heh! Sembarangan aje lo Baboon!! Next dari **chizu_Michiyo,** ga tau nih. Gw di culik!!

Rukia : Dari **Suza Tamaki-chan**, makanya! Eh tambahin IchiRuki? *blushing*

BinBin : Oke, bales reviewnya lanjut di bawah!!! Makasih reviewnya yang banyak ini!! Saya sangat amat senang!!!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

**My Father ?!**

**Chapter 5 : Another Millionaire Has Arrived**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : IchiRuki *main pairing* etc.**

* * *

"Hei lepaskan aku!!! Kalian bertiga mau bawa aku kemana!!" seru Ichigo. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan seutas tali tambang dan kedua matanya di tutup dengan kain berwarna hitam.

"Tenang tuan. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," kata seorang pria bertubuh kecil hampir sama seperti Rukia.

"Sudahlah Hanatarou, pria jeruk ini walau kau beritahu berjuta-juta kalipun dia tidak akan diam. Cih.. orang kaya memang menyusahkan saja," keluh pria dengan rambut biru muda yang tidak kalah mencolok dari Ichigo.

"Grimmjow-san, tapi kan aku juga bosan mendengar Kurosaki-sama memberontak terus. Memberontaknya dengan menginjak-nginjak kakiku lagi, sakit tahu!" keluh Hanatarou.

Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja lalu melirik ke arah kaki Ichigo yang menginjak kaki Hanatarou. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan terlihat begitu horror bagi Grimmjow dan Hanatarou.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Hanatarou," kata Ulquiorra sambil menepuk punggung Hanatarou. Sedangkan yang di tepuk hanya bisa bengong.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dengan sebuah kolam pancur di halaman rumahnya dan ada patung malaikat membawa kendi air di tengah kolam pancur itu.

Ketiga orang pria yang berpakaian seperti mafia bernama Grimmjow, Hanatarou dan Ulquiorra itu mengeluarkan Ichigo dari mobil van hitam. Karena Ichigo selalu saja memberontak akhirnya terpaksa Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra menyeretnya secara paksa memasuki rumah mewah itu, sedangkan Hanatarou membawakan boneka Chappy super besar yang di beli Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia mulai gelisah. Tidak biasanya Ichigo pergi hingga sesenja ini apalagi dengan alasan akan membelikan makan siang. Ia hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu sambil menggigit kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Ia gelisah bukan karena lapar menunggu makanan yang di janjikan Ichigo tetapi ia gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan pria berambut orange itu. Khawatir? Wajahnya bersemu merah. Baru pertama kali ia mengkhawatirkan seorang pria, ya walaupun ia sedikit menyesal karena pria itu adalah ayah tirinya.

"Ichigo.. Kau kemana sih.." gumamnya cemas.

Rukia menutup jendela rumahnya ketika angin mulai berhembus dingin. Sekarang memang sedang pergantian musim, dan suhu udara pada malam hari akan turun menjadi sangat dingin.

Ketika melewati dapur ia berhenti di depan sebuah kalender berbentuk Chappy lusuh buatannya sendiri. Ia menatap lingkaran berwarna merah yang mengelilingi angka 20. Rukia menyentuh kalender itu perlahan. 20 November. Pada tanggal itu ayah kandungnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjadi rindu pada ayahnya. Walaupun Byakuya meninggal saat Rukia berumur 3 tahun tetapi ia sering mendengar cerita dari mamanya bahwa Byakuya sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya, dari situ Rukia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa ayahnya adalah ayah yang sangat baik.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi makam ayah nanti." Rukia melirik ke bagian lain dari kalender, memastikan hari ini adalah tanggal 14 November. Berarti dua minggu lagi baru ia akan ke makam Byakuya.

Kring.. Kring..

Sebuah nada dering klasik terdengar dari handphone Rukia di dalam saku baju piyamanya. Ia langsung mengambil handphone yang merupakan pemberian dari Rangiku dengan layar tidak berwarna itu lalu memandang nomor yang tetera pada layar.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Nomor yang tertera pada layar handphonenya samasekali tidak ia kenal. Dengan sedikit ragu Rukia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi.. Apa anda Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya seseorang di handphone tersebut. Dari suara yang sedikit berat itu Rukia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang menelponnya adalah pria berusia 20 tahunan.

"Iya, ini siapa ya?"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahukan identitas saya pada nona. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo-sama hari ini tidak bisa pulang karena ada urusan mendadak."

"Urusan mendadak apa? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih?"

"..."

Rukia mendengus kesal saat orang yang tadi menelponnya memutuskan pembicaraan secara mendadak padahal ia belum selesai bertanya.

Rukia samasekali tidak mengerti apa maksud orang itu tapi ia sedikit lega artinya Ichigo baik-baik saja. Ia kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku piyama, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ke dapur, memasak mie instan. Jika Ichigo ada di sana sekarang pasti cowok berambut orange itu akan memarahi Rukia makan mie instan. Memang, Ichigo sangat memperhatikan segala sesuatu tentang Rukia hingga terkadang membuat Rukia sedikit risih.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ternyata rumahnya tanpa Ichigo menjadi sangat sepi. Setelah mie instan itu matang Rukia lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah piring. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan orang yang menelponnya tadi.

"Kenapa orang tadi menyebut nama Ichigo dengan 'Kurosaki Ichigo-sama'??"

* * *

Sinar lampu yang menyala terang serasa menusuk mata Ichigo saat penutup mata yang selama beberapa jam ini membutakan matanya sementara dilepaskan. Ichigo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menstabilkan penglihatannya. Tertutup oleh sebuah kain hitam membuat matanya sangat silau walau hanya melihat cahaya sedikit saja.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.."

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat pria itu dengan jelas, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang di hadapannya inilah yang telah berlaku tidak sopan kepadanya.

"Ishida!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo pada pria berkacamata di hadapannya.

Pria berkacamata bernama Ishida Uryuu itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Ia lalu menatap Ichigo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Kau tanya apa yang kulakukan? Ya ampun Kurosaki, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau seenaknya saja meninggalkan perusahaan. Gara-gara kau aku menjadi sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat mengikuti kejuaraan menjahit di London. Kau pikir aku ini apa hah, robot? Klien-klien mu juga selalu saja bertanya tentang keberadaan dirimu dan yang paling menyusahkan itu adalah para fansmu yang setiap hari berdemo di depan perusahaan menuntut agar kau muncul!!" celoteh Ishida hingga napasnya hampir habis.

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar semua celotehan dari Ishida, sahabatnya sekaligus Manager dari Kurosaki Corps, perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

"Maaf deh.. Aku kan ada keperluan disini," kata Ichigo pada pria yang memakai jas putih dengan dasi bergaris biru-kuning itu.

"Huh.. keperluan menemui calon tunanganmu," gerutu Ishida pelan dan hanya terdengar samar-samar oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung menatap Ishida dengan tajam. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kepergiannya ke Jepang untuk menemui Rukia yang sebenarnya calon tunangannya, walau Rukia tidak mengetahui hal itu. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Ishida menghela napas. "Kurosaki, kau tahu saat aku menghubungi ayahmu untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu orang tua itu malah menceritakan tentang calon tunanganmu yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu dengan menggebu-gebu! Bahkan dia mengirimkan foto Kuchiki Rukia di emailku!! Astaga kenapa pria seperti dia bisa memiliki perusahaan besar seperti ini," kata Ishida sambil menunjukkan foto Rukia yang dikirimkan Isshin.

Ichigo hanya bisa ternganga mendengar perkataan Ishida. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya yang idiot itu bisa mempunyai perusahaan sejaya ini, dan juga foto Rukia? Darimana ayah super lebaynya itu mendapatkan foto Rukia, ah iya, pasti dari Tante Hisana itu, batin Ichigo.

"Sumpah deh Ishida, aku minta maaf banget!!" kata Ichigo sambil menunduk.

Ishida menatap sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka sama-sama kuliah di Univercity of London dan menjadi mahasiswa termuda disana. Ichigo dan Ishida sama-sama tidak merasakan bangku SMA karena kecerdasan mereka yang membuat mereka di rekomendasikan ke Univercity of London dari SMP mereka masing-masing.

Ishida menghela napas. Ichigo memang selalu saja berulah tetapi Ishida tahu bahwa pria itu penuh dengan tanggung jawab. "Baiklah ku maafkan.."

"Tapi kau harus mengerjakan semua dokumen yang terlantar akibat kepergianmu." Ishida menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika itu juga seorang maid menyeret sebuah meja yang di isi dengan dokumen yang tingginya mencapai 2 meter.

Ichigo kembali tenganga. "Se-sebanyak itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kerjakan disini sampai besok. Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku menelpon Rukia dan memberitahukan kalau kau tidak pulang hari ini," kata Ishida santai lalu menyerahkan sebuah pulpen bertahtakan intan di ujung atas pulpen itu.

Ichigo menatap dokumen-dokumen itu dengan nista. Ia lalu teringat boneka Chappy raksasa yang ia beli tadi. "Ishida, tolong berikan boneka itu pada Rukia."

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut ketika seorang perempuan dengan tinggi 165 centimeter turun dari mobil Ferrari violet yang di kemudikannya sendiri. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ia sekarang berada di Karakura High School. Setelah puas menatap sekeliling ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya.

Semua mata khususnya pria tertuju padanya saat ia melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Ia samasekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan bahkan hingga siulan dari siswa pria di Karakura High School itu dan terus berjalan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan sebuah earphone menempel di telinganya.

DUUK...

Langkah perempuan cantik itu terhenti ketika ia menabrak seorang pria berambut putih dengan tinggi badan beberapa puluh centimeter lebih rendah darinya.

Mata abu-abu perempuan itu menatap pria bermata emerald yang terjatuh di depannya. "Hei chibi, bisa minggir tidak?" pintanya dingin.

Hitsugaya langsung berdiri dan menatap perempuan di hadapannya itu dengan kesal. Selama ini tidak ada murid yang berani mengatainya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.

Perempuan berambut ungu lavender bergelombang itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bisa minggir tidak sih, chibi?"

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyebut guru dengan chibi!! Lagipula aku tidak chibi, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi sebagai murid!" seru Hitsugaya.

"K-kau guru? Ya ampun.. maaf deh chibi-sensei, aku kan murid baru," kata perempuan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku chibi-sensei! Panggil aku Hitsugaya-sensei! Ternyata kau murid baru yang di bicarakan Yama-jii itu. Ayo ku antar ke ruangan kepala sekolah," ajak Hitsugaya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lalu mengikuti Hitsugaya dari belakang menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ruang kepala sekolah terletak di sebelah ruang Tata Usaha, Hitsugaya mempersilahkan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat putih polos itu.

Tampak seorang kakek tua dengan jenggot panjang terayam sedang duduk tenang di belakang sebuah meja besar. Kakek itu melirik sebentar ke arah Hitsugaya dan perempuan itu lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam lalu, kemana saja kau?" tanya Yamamoto pada perempuan yang hanya cengengesan saja.

"Gomen nee Yama-chan, tadi aku sempat tersesat karena sekolah ini terletak di pedalaman perumahan seperti ini. Nee~ Yama-chan, jadi aku di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan 'nee-san' itu kan?" perempuan manis itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya yang melihat keakraban mereka hanya bisa heran. Yamamoto Genryuusai, seorang kepala sekolah Karakura High School yang terkenal killer bisa akrab dengan murid kekanak-kanakan macam perempuan ini, apa yang terjadi? Batin Hitsugaya.

"Ya tentu saja, karena itu permintaan pamanmu kan. Baiklah, nona Kazumei Mayen kau bisa langsung ke kelas 2-4 sekarang," kata Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya membelalak. "K-kazumei Mayen??" katanya kaget.

Perempuan bernama Mayen itu menatap Hitsugaya dengan heran. "Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya.

"Kau pemilik Kazumei Mode & Salon itu?!"

Mayen menghela napas lalu mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa chibi-sensei?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Tidak bisa di percaya, seorang perempuan kekanak-kanakan seperti mu bisa punya butik dan salon sebesar itu dan yang paling penting kau masih kelas 2 SMA!" seru Hitsugaya lebay.

"Enak saja! Aku ini sebenarnya lulusan Univercity de Paris, tetapi aku punya misi di sekolah ini. Kau mengerti chibi-sensei?"

"Tidak! Tetap saja kau itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk jadi pemilik Kazumei Mode & Salon!" seru Hitsugaya tidak mau kalah.

Yamamoto yang pusing mendengar pertengkaran dua orang itu akhirnya menengahi. "Kalian berdua sudah diam! Dan kau nona Kazumei, silahkan ke kelasmu pelajaran sebentar lagi akan di mulai."

Mayen mendengus kesal pada Hitsugaya sebelum tersenyum manis pada Yamamoto. "Arigatou Yama-chan, aku yakin paman Kurosaki pasti akan menyumbang lebih banyak tahun ini."

* * *

Rukia meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas meja sebelum duduk di kursinya. Ia sangat mengantuk karena malam tadi tidurnya tidak nyenyak memikirkan Ichigo yang benar-benar tidak pulang kemarin dan juga sebuah boneka Chappy raksasa yang malam tadi di berikan seorang pria berpakaian jas serba hitam padanya.

Ia sedikit kaget karena pria tak dikenal itu bilang bahwa boneka Chappy raksasa itu pemberian Ichigo. Tetapi ketika ia mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Ichigo pada pria itu tetapi samasekali tidak mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

"Jeruk itu merepotkan saja.. Hoaam.." katanya sambil menguap.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya saat seseorang memberinya sebuah pisang. Setelah ia melihat pria berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapannya, Rukia langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Tu-tuan muda Renji!" serunya tergagap.

Renji tesenyum ala Baboonnya dan di sampingnya masih setia seorang Kira Izuru, bodyguardnya.

"Ohayoo nona Rukia," sapa Kira.

"Ohayoo mo Kira-san," jawab Rukia ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Renji menarik kursi dari meja di sebelah Rukia lalu menyeretnya ke depan meja Rukia sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung wajah cantik Rukia.

Renji mengibaskan tangannya memerintahkan Kira untuk menjauh dari mereka dan dengan patuh Kira pun melangkah keluar kelas Rukia.

"Aku sudah sembuh sekarang, berkat kunjungan dari tuan muda," jawab Rukia lalu tersenyum hingga membuat wajah Renji memerah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Emm.. Rukia, apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Eh? Malam ini... aku harus memasak untuk Ichigo, lalu aku juga harus menyelesaikan jahitan boneka Chappy. Memangnya kenapa?"

Renji memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar nama Ichigo, pria berambut jeruk yang menjadi penghalangnya mendekati Rukia. Renji memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan Rukia tentang identitas Ichigo yang sebenarnya karena pikirnya jika Rukia tahu maka hal itu akan menambah nilai plus Ichigo di mata Rukia. "Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam saja."

"Maaf ya tuan muda, sepertinya memang tidak bisa. Ichigo itu kalau aku tidak masak maka dia akan membelanjakan uang secara boros dan aku tidak suka itu, dia seperti orang kaya saja," jelas Rukia.

'Memang dia orang kaya kan..' gumam Renji dalam hati.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Renji bangkit dari kursinya setelah bel masuk berbunyi. "Yasudah, lain kali saja bisa kan. Aku ke kelasku dulu ya Rukia," kata Renji lalu keluar dari kelas 2-4.

Beberapa menit setelah Renji keluar barulah Hitsugaya, wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika di kelasnya masuk. Seperti biasanya Hitsugaya tetap memasang wajah coolnya hingga membuat sebagian murid perempuan menjerit gaje. Hitsugaya memang salah satu dari beberapa guru yang berwajah tampan di Karakura High School dan dari semua guru dialah yang paling muda karena baru berusia 20 tahun.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita. Hei nona _childish _ayo masuk!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Cih.. Kau guru paling tidak sopan yang pernah kutemui chibi-sensei," gerutu Mayen yang di sambut dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dari Hitsugaya.

Bisik-bisik antar murid langsung terdengar setelah Mayen memasuki kelas. Bahkan ada beberapa murid pria yang terbengong-bengong melihat kecantikannya.

Mayen melirik penghuni kelas 2-4 satu-persatu. Dan saat ia melihat Rukia ia langsung tersenyum pada perempuan berambut hitam itu. Rukia yang walau sedikit bingung karena mendapat senyuman dari Mayen pun secara refleks membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Rukia, dia kenalanmu?" bisik Rangiku.

"Bukan, aku malah baru melihatnya hari ini," jawab Rukia di sertai gelengan kepala.

Hitsugaya menatap heran Mayen yang dari tadi hanya menatapi murid-muridnya tanpa memperkenalkan diri. "Nona _childish, _sampai kau mau diam di situ? Ayo cepat perkenalkan dirimu."

"Iya..iya, dasar chibi-sensei cerewet!" bentak Mayen dan langsung di sambut tawa seisi kelas kecuali Momo yang cemburu melihat guru kesayangannya dengan Mayen yang terlihat akrab dan Inoue yang merasa kesal karena kecantikannya mulai tersaingi.

"Ohayoo minna-san! Perkenalkan namaku Kazumei Mayen, karena aku baru di sini jadi mohon bantuan semuanya ya!" Mayen membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis.

Dengan tiba-tiba Inoue mengangkat tangannya lalu berdiri. "Apa kau pemilik Kazumei Mode & Salon?"

Mayen mengangguk. "Iya. Kau salah satu pelangganku kan, yang selalu membayar dengan uang recehan itu." Seluruh murid kembali tertawa apalagi Rukia yang sudah jelas punya dendam kesumat dengan Inoue.

"Kazumei-san, mana mungkin putri pengusaha kaya seperti Inoue membayar dengan recehan?" tanya Rangiku dengan sengaja.

"Oh.. Benarkah? Tapi kata karyawanku begitu loh, perempua bernama Inoue Orihime membayar tagihan manicurenya dengan uang recehan." Mayen tersenyum puas. Ia sudah mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang sekolah ini, termasuk tentang Inoue yang di sebut sebagai Ratu Sekolah yang sering mengganggu Rukia bahkan latar belakang Inoue yang sebenarnya hanya penjual obat di apotik kecil.

'Murid baru itu! Lihat saja kau nanti!' gumam Inoue. Wajahnya sangat memerah karena malu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang murid baru yang kaya raya macam Mayen. Dan mulai saat itu juga nama Kazumei Mayen telah masuk dalam daftar _blacklist _bersanding dengan nama Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo turun dari bis di halte depan Karakura High School. Ia berencana menjemput Rukia hari ini sekaligus minta maaf karena kemarin menghilang tanpa kabar. Ia mengutuk Ishida yang membuat tangannya lecet akibat menandatangani ratusan dokumen perusahaan malam tadi.

Ia menatap jari telunjuk kanannya yang berbalut plester luka. Ternyata ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Ishida sepenuhnya karena ia yang berulah sejak awal dan ia yang menghilang tanpa kabar.

Ichigo membuka kancing paling atas kemeja putihnya. Malam tadi dia juga di paksa berganti pakaian oleh Ishida, pakaian hasil jahitan Ishida sendiri.

"Si maniak jahit itu.. Apa ini tidak terlalu formal? Seharusnya aku memakai pakaianku kemarin saja," gerutu Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik jam tangan Rolex berlapis emas yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 15.00. Seharusnya sekolah sudah berakhir sekarang tetapi ia belum melihat satupun murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Akhirnya Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam gerbang putih itu.

Satu hal yang menarik matanya ketika masuk adalah sebuah mobil Ferrari violet yang terparkir di bawah pohon cemara rindang. Ichigo mengerutkan alis orangenya, ia seperti mengenali mobil Ferrari violet itu.

Sebelum ia menyentuh mobil itu lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa siswa yang bergerombol keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Matanya mengamati mencari sesosok perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Dan ketika ia menemukan Rukia ia langsung berlari menghampiri perempuan yang di cintainya itu.

"Putriku!!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari menghampiri Rukia.

Rukia yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang dengan Rangiku, Momo dan Mayen langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

DUAAK!!

Rukia dengan tiba-tiba memukul kepala Ichigo dengan tas hitamnya yang berisi beberapa buku paket tebal.

"Kau itu kemana saja sih!! Katanya Cuma pergi membeli makan siang, tapi malah tidak pulang semalaman, papa macam apa kau hah!?" maki Rukia.

Ichigo mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat pukulan itu. "Ahh.. Putriku, kau jahat sekali memukul papamu yang ganteng ini!"

"Ganteng?! Jangan bercanda! Kemana kau malam tadi?"

"Maaf putriku, malam tadi aku di ajak teman lamaku menginap di rumahnya. Kebetulan juga aku ada urusan dengannya, maaf ya.." kata Ichigo dengan tampang melas.

"Nee-san, dia papamu ya?" tanya Mayen dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Papa idiot yang selalu saja menyusahkan!" balas Rukia.

Mayen tersenyum. Ia merasa geli melihat Ichigo sekarang ini. "Konnichiwa, Icchan," sapa Mayen.

Ichigo menatap ke arah perempuan bermata abu-abu yang tadi menyapanya dengan panggilan Icchan. Mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah Mayen, pemilik Ferrari violet yang sangat familiar baginya.

"K-kau!!" dengan cepat Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Mayen menjauh dari Rukia, Rangiku dan Momo yang hanya terbengong melihat kelakuan Ichigo.

Ichigo menarik Mayen ke samping mobil Ferrari violet itu. Ia memandang Mayen yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Rukia. "Mayen, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mayen tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Icchan begitukah sikapmu pada sepupumu ini. Aku disini karena sekolah donk."

Ichigo mengertukan alisnya. "Jangan bercanda Mayen, kau itu lulusan terbaik Univercity de Paris fakultas mode tahun lalu, untuk apa lagi kau sekolah?"

"Pasti ayah yang menyuruhmu kan? Apa yang dia rencanakan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Hi-mit-su.." jawab Mayen lalu berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa anggota keluargaku tidak ada yang waras sih!" gerutunya lalu berjalan menghampiri Rukia lagi.

* * *

"Ichigo, kau mengenal Mayen?" tanya Rukia. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah gubuk Rukia. Selama dalam bis tadi Ichigo samasekali tidak bicara apa-apa tentang kenapa ia dan Mayen terlihat akrab.

"Hmm.. Ya bisa di bilang kenal sih. Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya putriku?" goda Ichigo.

"A-apa kau bilang, tidak mungkin aku cemburu!" bantah Rukia. Wajah putih mulusnya memerah hingga ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya itu.

Ichigo yang melihat perubahan rona wajah Rukia tersenyum jahil. Wajah Rukia saat memerah terlihat semakin manis baginya.

"Tatap mataku, kau cemburu kan?" Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia hingga sekarang mata violet indah milik perempuan itu bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam tak berkutik. Dirinya benar-benar tersihir dengan pesona Ichigo dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat. "Se-sedikit sih.." jawabnya sangat pelan.

Ichigo tersenyum membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah. Dengan perlahan Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, ia menganggap ini menyenangkan melihat seorang gadis manis dengan wajah memerah.

"Begitu.. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena membuatmu cemburu.."

Rukia menghentikan napasnya saat Ichigo mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa keadaan bisa menjadi seperti ini sekarang, namun anehnya ia merasa sangat senang karena Ichigo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Dengan agak ragu Rukia pun membalas ciuman itu hingga sampai napas mereka berdua hampir habis baru mereka berhenti.

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama menunduk. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi semerah tomat dan suasana menjadi hening seketika.

* * *

"Huaaaa~ Masaki, Ichigo sudah mulai berani menggoda wanita sekarang!!" seru pria paruh baya bernama Kurosaki Isshin sambil memeluk poster raksasa perempuan cantik bernama Masaki.

Hisana hanya bisa menggeleng sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin masih menutup kedua mata mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Tv berukuran 40 inch yang menayangkan adegan Ichigo dan Rukia berciuman secara langsung tadi masih menyala dan menampilkan tontonan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terdiam satu sama lain.

"Ayah mesum! Kenapa memasang kamera di dalam rumah Rukia-nee segala sih, sampai adegan seperti juga jadi di lihat kan!" seru Yuzu yang sekarang sudah tidak menutup matanya lagi.

"Eh, sejak kapan paman memasang kamera itu?" tanya Mayen sambil memakan popcorn rasa anggur, rupanya ia menganggap adegan tadi seperti menonton di bioskop hanya saja tontonan dua orang yang berciuman tadi lebih spesial.

"Baru hari ini, dan ternyata kita langsung di manjakan dengan tontonan menarik~" seru Isshin kegirangan.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya setiap hari aku harus siaga di depan Tv ini mulai sekarang. Kau lihat kan, putri kita manis sekali saat itu," kata Hisana tidak kalah girang sambil memeluk foto Byakuya, suami yang sangat di cintainya.

"Dasar orang tua gila.. Dan juga kenapa kau ada disini Ishida-nii?" tanya Karin pada pria berkacamata yang daritadi hanya diam terpaku.

"Hanya menonton," jawab Ishida singkat.

Isshin tertawa kecil. "Ishida, sepertinya sayang sekali jika kau harus pulang ke London malam ini," kata Isshin.

"Aku berubah pikiran Kurosaki-san, aku akan tinggal di Karakura beberapa hari lagi karena sepertinya hal ini menjadi sangat menarik."

"Bagus!!" sahut Isshin, Hisana, dan Mayen bersamaan.

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Hula~ ketemu lagi dengan gw sang author gaje!! Wahaha semuanya salah nebak yang nyulik Ichi! Pada suuzon semua neh ma Renji. Makin gaje aja deh ini fic, ya ampuun..

Mayen : Gaje dan mesum. Oh yei gw muncul!! Jadi orang elit juga pula, asyiikkk!!!!

BinBin : Yee, lo tuh harus berterima kasih deh sama gw. Gw Cuma punya OC lo doank, males bikin yang lain takut ga keurus *?*. oh iya, bagi yang mau tau biodatanya Mayen tinggal liat di Profil gw aja ya. Oke lanjutin bales review!!

Rukia : Dari **Grimmy GJ, **ehh.. kan Ichigo memang keren dari sononya. *ciee ngebelain cowonya nih*

Ichigo : *blushing di bilang keren* lalu dari **Yumemiru Reirin,** oh yeah!! Jelas gw lebih kaya!!

Mayen : Narsisnya Icchan mulai! Selanjutnya dari **qie Kurosaki,** wahaha bener tuh ni author ma hentai + sarap! Icchan kalo jealous bisa makan orang loh! *dibankai*

Hitsugaya : Cih.. Kenapa gw mesti punya murid kaya ci childish ini sih! Dari **Ni-chan d'sora Yuki,** Iya tuh! Dia ngilang gw yang cape, nambah lagi dah fansnya Ichigo. Fans gw mana neh!!

Hitsugaya Fc + BinBin : Kyaaa!! Shiro-chaaannn!!!!!!!!! *BinBin langsung di seret Byakkun*

Byakuya : Ehm.. Selanjutnya dari **Namie Amalia,** haha.. Iya Renji tau rasa tuh!

Hisana : Gw juga mau ikutan baca review!! Dari **Sunako-chan,** makasih ya Sunako-chan!!

Renji : Next dari **Jess Kuchiki,** iya nih makin banyak. Soalnya kalo pendek malah di protes. Haha.. Ichigo anak preman..

Isshin : Oh yeah!! Kenapa ga ada yang ngajak gw baca repiu!! Dari **Sora chand**, udaah fallin in love tuh mereka.

BinBin : Terus dari **ichirukibanget gitulo,** makasih ya! Maaf update lama, udah lebih sebulan ya. Hehe bener-bener maaf.

Mayen : Dari **chariot330,** hahaha.. kemaren author kena WB jadi harap maklum.

Rukia : Dari **Nagiku senjougahara,** makasih atas pujiannya ni author mpe mau terbang tuh.

Ichigo : Selanjutnya dari **Monkey D. Cyntia,** jiaahh.. heboh banget ni anak. Tau tuh, tapi maklum ni author kan Inoue hater. Hah? Jadi bapak lo? Ya ampuun. Ogah gw!!

Ishida : What?! Gw di suruh baca repiu terakhir? Baiklah, dari **vamput* amano,** haha.. makasih.. yoroshiku mo..

BinBin : Oh yeah! Makasih reviewnyaa!!!! Review lagi ya, dan doakan supaya gw ga sibuk jadi ga telat update lagi!!!

**Ayo tekan Ijo-ijo. Yang nekan dapet ciuman dari Ichigo!! *kabur sebelum di bankai***


	6. Abarai Family

BinBin : Hula minna~ Apa kabar? Gw update rada cepet nih soalnya.. hiks.. dengan berat hati gw harus **HIATUS** again!!

Mayen : Hiks.. Berarti kita ga akan berjumpa dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.. Huhuu..

BinBin : Gw pasti bakal kangen banget!! Hua.. UN yang menyiksa!!

Mayen : Tapi sebelum lo hiatus kenalin gw sama para reader yang belum kenal gw donk.

BinBin : Oh iya... di bawah ini biodata babu gw ini.

_**Nama OC**__ : Kazumei Mayen_

_**Ket. Fisik**__ : Tinggi 165cm Rambut ungu panjang gelombang, mata abu-abu._

_**Umur**__ : 16 tahun._

_**Kisah hidup**__ : Sepupu Ichigo yang menjadi yatim piatu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tinggal bersama Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin namun tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengganti marga mejadi Kurosaki Mayen karena suka dengan nama marga aslinya, Kazumei. Pemilik sekaligus direktur dari Kazumei Mode & Salon yang sangat terkenal._

_**Pendidikan **__: Lulusan Univercity de Paris fakultas mode. Sekarang menjadi siswi Karakura High School kelas 11._

_**Sifat **__: jahil, kekanak-kanakan –makanya dipanggil Hitsugaya nona childish. Selalu adu mulut dengan Hitsugaya tentang masalah-masalah yang tidak penting._

Mayen : Salam kenal yaa.. wakakaa.. oke, balesan review ada dibawah. Selamat membaca jangan lupa repiu lagi ya.._  
_

**Disclaimer : Bleach murni punya Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma seenak jidat minjem chara**

* * *

**My Father ?!**

**Chapter 6 : Abarai Family**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : IchiRuki *main pairing* etc.**

**Warning : OOC dan kelebayan tingkat tinggi!! Don't like don't read!!**

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama terdiam. Sejak kejadian kemarin saat Ichigo mencium Rukia mereka samasekali tidak berbicara satusama lain, hubungan mereka menjadi canggung sekarang.

Rukia meletakkan sepiring ikan goreng dihadapan Ichigo, lalu membelahnya menjadi dua bagian untuknya sendiri dan juga untuk Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengambil sendok nasi yang ada di atas _rice cooker_, namun pada saat yang sama Ichigo juga ingin mengambil sendok nasi itu hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Wajah mereka berdua memerah dan menunduk.

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari sendok nasi itu masih sambil tetap menunduk. "Kau saja yang duluan," katanya pelan.

Rukia mengambil piring Ichigo lalu mengambilkan nasi dari _rice cooker_ itu. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilkanmu nasi," katanya masih sambil menyendokkan nasi.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Ia samasekali tidak suka dengan suasana canggung ini, malam tadi dia juga memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium Rukia. Ah.. Betapa bodohnya kau Ichigo, batinnya.

Pria berambut _orange_ itu hanya memandangi nasi putih yang mengepulkan uap dihadapannya. Ia tidak selera untuk makan jika suasana tidak juga berubah, ia harus mengatakannya, ia harus minta maaf.

"Emm.. Rukia... Masalah yang tadi malam, tolong lupakan saja ya.." kata Ichigo dengan sedikit gugup.

Rukia menatapnya dengan heran. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam semudah itu jika ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama untuknya. Rasanya sangat mustahil untuk melupakannya, ia sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan Ichigo, tetapi ia juga merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena disisi lain ia sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo dan juga jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat jika berada di dekat Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa!! Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa, itu pertama kalinya bagiku!" seru Rukia.

Ichigo terperangah. "Hah? Ternyata benar ya itu yang pertama kalinya. Kau memang benar-benar polos ya.." Ichigo tertawa kecil hingga membuat wajah Rukia semakin memerah dan itu membuatnya menjadi tambah manis.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau mempermainkanku ya!" Rukia melemparkan sumpit yang awalnya ia pakai ke arah Ichigo, dan sumpit itu melayang tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang jengkel karena sumpit itu menyentuh wajah menawannya pun lalu melempar sendok nasi ke arah Rukia, dan terjadi lah perang saling lempar barang apapun yang ada disekitar mereka.

Ichigo duduk menyandar pada dinding setelah kelelahan dengan perang melempar barang dan juga sudah tidak ada satupun barang disekitarnya yang bisa ia lempar lagi pada Rukia.

"Midget, kau tahu.. Itu juga pertama kalinya untukku," kata Ichigo dengan napas menderu.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Juga pertama kali? Jadi dengan mama dia tidak pernah? Batin Rukia.

"Kau juga baru pertama kali? Jadi kau dan mama..."

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencium mamamu," balas Ichigo dengan diiringi senyumnya.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum kecil. Perasaannya sekarang terasa sedikit lega. Tunggu dulu, lega? Kenapa ia harus lega setelah mengetahui Ichigo tidak pernah mencium Hisana? Rukia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, ia berusaha meluruskan jalan pikirannya yang telah melenceng.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang bertingkah aneh dengan heran. Ia lalu menahan tangan Rukia yang berdiri dihadapannya lalu menarik Rukia hingga terjatuh ke pangkuannya. "Kau kenapa putriku?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah mulai kambuh penyakit memanggil Rukia dengan 'putriku'.

Rukia semakin salah tingkah saat Ichigo memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tepukan oleh tangannya sendiri dan bercampur dengan merah karena malu sekarang ia ada dipangkuan Ichigo.

"Pipimu memerah putriku, kau demam lagi?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Rukia menggeleng dengan kaku. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ichigo bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku?"

"Ah.. Iya, maaf putriku." Ichigo lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia dan beralih menggenggam tangan Rukia lalu membantunya berdiri.

Rukia merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan dengan wajah yang masih merah. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat hingga mungkin Ichigo bisa mendengarnya.

"Ichigo, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," kata Rukia lalu mengambil tas hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena tadi ia lemparkan juga pada Ichigo dan bergegeas menuju ke pintu rumah.

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dari belakang, ia tersenyum senang karena akhirnya suasana hubungannya dengan Rukia sudah tidak canggung lagi. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Rukia dari memasang kaos kaki hingga sepatu, dan pada saat Rukia sudah hendak keluar rumah ia sekali lagi menarik tangan perempuan mungil itu hingga jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Belajar yang baik ya putriku," katanya lalu mengecup kening Rukia.

Rukia hanya terpaku dengan suhu wajahnya yang kembali meninggi. Ia merasa wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang memalukan.

"T-tenang saja! Dan kau juga Ichigo, bersihkan rumah!!" perintah Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang makan yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah dengan barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aku pergi.." kata Rukia lagi lalu berlari kecil keluar rumah.

Ichigo memandang sekitarnya dengan nista, tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku hampir mendapatkan hatinya," katanya senang lalu mengambil handphone BlackBerrynya dari saku celananya dan memijit beberapa nomor.

"Moshi-moshi, Nemu? Tolong datang ke rumah Rukia sekarang juga, bersihkan rumahnya sampai tidak ada satupun debu yang menempel. Aku tunggu." Ichigo meletakkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

'Hai Ichigoo....' sapa inner gaje Ichigo.

"Heh, kau masih hidup ternyata innerku yang gaje," balas Ichigo malas. Ia tahu untuk apa innernya muncul pada saat seperti ini, pasti untuk menggodanya.

'Ihh.. Jahat deh! Ichigo, bagaimana rasanya ciuman? Enak?' tanya inner itu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Wajah Ichigo memerah. "Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak menggodaku? Kalau kau mau tahu rasakan saja sendiri."

'Ah.. Bagaimana bisa ngerasain, disini kan ngga ada cewe. Aku mau ciuman sama siapa?'

"Ciuman sama dinding sana!!"

'Enak aja, Ichigo ciptain inner cewe donk disini sekalian sama cafe dan game center juga.'

"Cewe, cafe dan game center? Kau kira aku ini pencipta inner jadi kau suruh untuk menciptakan hal-hal aneh kaya gitu. Sudah sana, jangan ganggu aku!!" kata Ichigo kesal. Ia lalu mengambil jaket Adidas cokelat yang tergantung dalam lemari pakaian butut yang sudah mau runtuh milik Rukia.

'Dasar! Eh, kau mau kemana Ichigo? Aku ikuuuutt...!!' seru inner itu manja, membuat Ichigo hampir muntah. Ia benar-benar menyesal mempunyai inner yang jablay seperti itu.

"Aku mau ke rumah pribadiku. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang dan menjenguk Yuzu dan Karin."

* * *

Keluarga Abarai, semua orang di Jepang pasti sudah mengenal mereka. Ya, mereka adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya dan terhormat di Jepang dengan Abarai grup mereka yang menguasai hampir seluruh pasar dagang pisang di dunia.

Hari ini ada yang sedikit berbedaa dari keluarga Abarai. Tidak biasanya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama untuk makan pagi, dan pastinya selalu ada keributan jika mereka berkumpul.

"Renji!! Ambilkan selai kacang mami yang ada disana!" seru Abarai Yoruichi, ibunya Renji.

Renji mengambil sebotol selai dengan tulisan "Abarai nuts Jam" dengan sedikit malas. Ia lalu melemparkannya ke arah Yoruichi yang ada dihadapannya. Renji menguap sedikit, rambut merahnya masih berantakan dan terurai karena ia terlalu pagi –padahal sudah jam 08.00 tapi baginya itu masih terlalu pagi- bangun dan manusia yang telah mengganggu tidurnya dengan mimpi indahnya dengan Rukia adalah pria bertopi belang hijau-putih yang ada di samping Yoruichi, Abarai Kisuke, ayahnya yang bodoh –menurut Renji.

"Nii-chan hari ini tolong belikan aku permen yang ada di kantin sekolahmu itu ya, rasanya enak!!" pinta anak lelaki berambut sama merah dengan Renji yang duduk di sampingnya, Abarai Jinta, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Heh? Lagi? Astaga setiap hari kau makan permen itu bisa-bisa gigimu bisa bolong semua," kata Renji sinis sambil memakan roti panggang pisang kesukaannya.

"Ayolah, Renji. Jangan pelit dengan adikmu sendiri. Hohoho.." kata Kisuke sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas.

"Sayang, chirsmast day masih sebulan lagi jadi ngga perlu pake ketawa 'hohoho'," tegur Yoruichi sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti tawar putih yang selalu menjadi menu makan pagi utama dalam sejarah keluarga Abarai.

"Nii-chan, belikan ya,ya,ya,ya,ya..." rengek Jinta dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Huh.. Baiklah, terserah apa maumu. Aku berangkat dulu papi, mami." Renji mengangkat tas punggung Volcomnya lalu berdiri sambil mengancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya yang terbuka.

Kisuke hanya bisa menghela napas melihat penampilan anaknya itu. Anting perak di telinga kiri, rambut merah, tatto hampir diseluruh badan, Kisuke melirik ke arah istrinya, Yoruichi. Perasaan waktu Yoruichi hamil ngga ngidam yang macam-macam deh, kok anakku jadi seperti ini ya? Batin Kisuke.

"Hei Renji, tumben kau tidak mengikat rambutmu," tegur Kisuke melihat rambut merah Renji yang mencapai sepunggung.

"Aku malas kembali kekamar, jadi biarkan saja," balas Renji.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan seperti itu anakku! Good job!!" salut Yoruichi sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada Renji.

"Hmm.. Benarkah? Ya sudah, aku berangkat." Renji lalu keluar ruang makan dengan diiringi Kira yang sebelum mengikuti Renji ia menundukan badan terlebih dahulu pada Kisuke dan Yoruichi.

"Sayang..." Kisuke menatap Yoruichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Anak kita ternyata sudah dewasa, huuuhuu.. aku terharu.." kata Kisuke sambil nangis bombay gaje. Sedangkan Yoruichi hanya bisa mengangguk dengan penuh bangga.

* * *

Rukia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke Karakura High School. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, Ichigo benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya sekarang. Rukia mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam tasnya, ia menatap wajahnya sendiri, semburat merah masih sangat terlihat jelas karena wajahnya putih mulus hingga semburat sekecil apapun pasti akan sangat terlihat.

Ia samasekali tidak bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi antara dia dan Ichigo, bahkan bisa dibilang ia senang. Rukia mengucek-ngucek rambutnya sendiri 'Tidak, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Dia papaku, ingat itu Rukia,' gumamnya.

Rukia termenung di tengah jalan yang memang sepi itu. Selain karena ia mengantuk karena tadi malam tidak bisa tidur juga karena ia memikirkan mamanya. 'Sebenarnya mama dimana sih..' gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

Tiit.. Tiit.. Tiit..

Rukia menengok ke arah belakangnya. Mata _violet_nya membulat melihat sebuah mobil Jaguar merah yang jarak hanya beberapa meter lagi di depannya. Dan akhirnya karena Rukia cuma memandang mobil mewah itu iapun tertabrak dan jatuh dengan beberapa luka lecet ditubuhnya.

Kira dan Renji terdiam. Mereka melirik satusama lain, lalu keluar dari mobil Jaguar merah itu secara bersamaan.

"Kira, kau itu bagaimana sih sampai bisa menabrak orang. Kalau orangnya luka kan bisa gawat," omel Renji sambil menutup pintu mobilnya itu.

Rukia mengelus-ngelus luka di kakinya yang berdarah. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya tidak kuat karena perih. "Aduhh.. Bagaimana ini.." katanya bingung.

Mata Renji membulat sempurna ketika melihat Rukia yang ternyata mereka tabrak. Dengan sigap ia langsung menghampiri Rukia dan memeluk perempua berambut hitam sebahu itu. "Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir masih sambil memeluk Rukia.

Rukia yang dipeluk hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, ia tidak mengenali Renji dengan rambut terurai seperti itu. "Maaf, kau siapa ya?"

"Astaga!! Nona Rukia kena amnesia!!" seru Kira panik.

" Ah, Kira-san.. Aku tidak amnesia! Tunggu, kalau ada Kira-san disini berarti.." Rukia menatap wajah pria yang memeluknya, "Tu-tuan muda Renji!!" serunya walau suaranya tertahan karena wajahnya menempel pada dada bidang Renji.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji sekali lagi. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap kaki kanan Rukia yang terluka.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sepertinya aku tidak sanggup berjalan, hehe.." jawab Rukia sambil cengengesan.

Renji melirik Kira dan memberi sebuah tanda agar Kira membukakan pintu mobil. Renji lalu menggendong Rukia menuju ke mobilnya, wajah Baboonnya yang selalu terlihat bodoh sekarang tampak sangat serius membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

Rukia hanya bisa pasrah digendong Renji ke dalam mobil, kakinya sangat perih jika digerakkan jadi hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan. Ia tidak mungkin menolak karena ia sudah terlanjur berada dalam mobil mewah itu dan juga ia tidak mau terlantar di jalan seperti gembel.

Mobil Jaguar merah itu memasuki gerbang putih Karakura High School dan berhenti tepat di bawah pohon cemara rindang dan di samping mobil Ferrari _violet_ yang tidak kalah mewahnya dari Jaguar itu.

Merasa sangat familiar dengan Jaguar merah itu, para siswa dan siswi langsung bergerombol di depan mobil seharga 15.000.000¥ itu. Seperti itulah kebiasan siswa Karakura High School setiap pagi ketika Renji datang, menonton sang Pangeran Kartu Emas itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"Kyaaa... Tuan muda Renji!!!" seru beberapa siswi sambil membawa poster Renji yang sedang memanjat pohon pisang di belakang sekolah dan spanduk bertuliskan 'We Love Renji-sama'.

Kira turun lebih dahulu dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu belakang tempat Renji biasanya duduk. Tapi sekarang berbeda, jika biasanya Kira membuka dengan perlahan saja sekarang ia membuka pintu dengan tegesa-gesa.

Semua siswi telah bersiap berteriak untuk menyabut keluarnya Renji, tapi pada saat Renji keluar dari mobil dan menggendong Rukia dengan _bridal-style _mereka langsung terdiam. Bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang shock dan segera diamankan oleh siswa lain ke tempat terdekat.

Renji setengah berlari kecil, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan para siswa lain yang mulai berbisik-bisik, namun ada juga beberapa siswi yang semakin terpesona padanya, karena Renji memang lebih tampan dengan rambut terurai.

"Tuan muda Renji, aku malu.." kata Rukia pelan. Wajahnya memerah karena malu sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan terutama malu pada teman-teman dekatnya yang juga ikut melihat seperti Rangiku dan Momo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan Oh-my-God. Bahkan Inoue pun tatapannya sangat terkejut.

Renji menekan wajah Rukia ke dadanya hingga wajah perempuan bermata _violet_ itu memerah walau tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. "Sudah kau diam saja, kita harus ke ruang UKS secepatnya karena darah dari luka di kakimu tidak juga berhenti," kata Renji sambil berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

Renji berlari melewati lorong-lorong kelas menuju ke UKS yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia sempat memaki sekolah itu karena tidak mempunya lift dan bersumpah bahwa ia akan menyuruh ayahnya untuk membuat lift di sekolah itu.

Renji berlari dengan kecepatan Baboon extra max saat ruang UKS sudah beberpa meter dihadapannya. Saking cepatnya, bahkan Hitsugaya yang sedang bertengkar dengan Mayen menjadi bengong setelah Renji lewat dihadapan mereka bagai kilat.

"Chibi-sensei.. Tadi apa ya?" tanya Mayen mulai merinding dan karena takut ia dengan tidak sadar menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya.

"Ti-tidak tahu.. Mungkin ada Baboon bermesin jet lewat," jawab Hitsugaya asal dengan wajah blushing.

Renji membuka pintu UKS sambil ngos-ngosan. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang terayam ke depan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sangat ramah. "Wah..wah.. Tuan muda yang terhormat, ada apa anda bisa sampai kesini?" tanya wanita bernama Unohana Retsu itu.

"Unohana-sensei, tolong obati seluruh lukanya." Renji mendudukkan Rukia ke tepi kasur UKS lalu ia sendiri duduk di tepi kasur lain di depan Rukia.

Unohana mengambil kotak P3K dalam sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku tentang pengobatan lalu mengambil obat merah, plester luka, kapas dan perban. Ia tersenyum pada Rukia terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai membersihkan luka Rukia dari kaki hingga ke lengannya.

Renji hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, sudah dua kali ia membuat Rukia susah. Pertama karena ia dengan sengaja mengait kaki Rukia hingga perempuan itu jatuh tertimpa ember berisi air kotor dan jadi sakit demam, sekarang ia –walau Kira yang menyetir- menabrak Rukia hingga tubuh perempuan yang ia sukai itu lecet lumayan parah. Ia seperti pria yang benar-benar tidak berguna sekarang.

"Nah Kuchiki-san, semoga sakitnya cepat hilang ya," kata Unohana setelah selesai memperban bagian tubuh Rukia yang luka.

"Terima kasih Unohana-sensei," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia.. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi luka seperti itu," kata Renji. Ia menunduk, merasa malu menatap wajah manis Rukia yang selalu saja tersenyum.

"Eh.. Ini salahku karena melamun di tengah jalan. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih pada Tuan muda, karena sudah mau membawaku ke UKS. Terima kasih." Rukia tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat wajah Renji memerah semerah rambutnya.

"Ah iya, Tuan muda Renji, maaf ya tadi aku sempat tidak mengenalimu. Kau terlihat lebih keren dengan rambut terurai seperti itu, aku suka," tambah Rukia lagi dan tentu saja membuat Renji semakin blushing ditambah dengan salah tingkah plus ge-er.

Renji hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya, sebuah pisang raja. Ia lalu mengupas kulit pisang itu hingga bersih dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. "Ayo dimakan," katanya malu-malu.

Rukia walau sempat sweatdrop, ia tertawa kecil dan menerima pisang itu dengan senang hati dan memakannya. "Enak, kau memang suka sekali pisang ya Tuan muda," katanya.

"Rukia!!!"

Renji dan Rukia menoleh ke arah pintu UKS. Nampak tiga orang perempuan manis dan seorang pria imut masuk ke dalam UKS. Mereka adalah Rangiku, Momo, Mayen dan Hitsugaya. Tunggu, Hitsugaya? Kenapa dia juga ikut? Jawabannya simple karena ia sudah berjanji pada Mayen untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka tentang seberapa panjang jenggot Yamamoto Genryuusai setelah perempuan bermata abu-abu itu menjenguk keadaan Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"Apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Baboon ini padamu Rukia?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Renji.

"Nee-san! Kau tahu berapa panjang jenggot Yamamoto Genryuusai??" tanya Mayen, dan tatapan semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Nona childish bodoh, pertanyaanmu itu melenceng tahu!" kata Hitsugaya tertawa sinis.

"Huss.. Udah deh, kalau kalian mau berdebat lagi silahkan diluar aja!" bentak Rangiku. Hitsugaya dan Mayen pun terdiam.

"Sudah, sudah.. Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma luka sedikit, tidak masalah." Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya untuk meyakinkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa jika Icchan melihat ini, dia akan mengamuk," kata Mayen.

Rukia lemas. "Benar, dia pasti akan menceramahiku melihat keadaanku seperti ini," kata Rukia.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Aku akan bicara langsung pada Ichigo," ujar Renji.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Tuan muda," balas Rukia kembali tersenyum lagi.

Mayen menatap wajah Renji lalu Rukia lalu Renji lagi. Ia memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya seakan mengerti sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi begitu ya.." gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi begitu apanya, nona childish?" tanya pria bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

* * *

Bunyi sirine melengking keras, orang-orang berpakaian maid dan pengawal berlarian dengan sedikit panik mengangkat semua barang dari ruangan kamar tamu rumah pribadi Ichigo ke gudang tempat barang-barang bekas menumpuk.

"Siaga satu! Siaga satu! Tuan muda Ichigo hari ini pulang!!" seru Soi Fon sang kepala maid di rumah pribadi Ichigo dengan menggunakan sebuah toa besar.

"Cepat sembunyikan Tv pengintai yang ada di kamar tamu!" tambah perempuan tomboy mungil itu lagi memerintah anak buahnya.

Para maid berhamburan di seluruh ruangan rumah pribadi Ichigo. Mereka membersihkan apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka setelah selesai membereskan Tv pengintai yang digunakan Isshin dan Hisana untuk memantau kedua anak mereka itu.

Isshin dan Hisana merapikan pakaian mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke pintu masuk rumah mewah itu. Mereka berdiri sejajar sambil sesekali melirik satusama lain untuk memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan mereka.

"Ingat Isshin, jangan sampai Ichigo curiga apalagi sampai tahu kalau kita memasang kamera di rumah Rukia. Bisa habis kita nanti!" kata Hisana.

"Sip! Tenang saja! Ah itu dia!" tunjuk Isshin pada seorang pria berambut _orange_ yang memasuki gerbang pagar.

Para maid dan pengawal berkacamata hitam yang tadi berhamburan dalam rumah itu sekarang telah berbaris rapi untuk menyambut majikan mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Para maid dan pengawal itu menunduk serentak, sedangkan Ichigo melewati barisan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang samasekali tidak bisa ditebak.

"Oh! Ichigo my son!! Welcome back!!!!" seru Isshin lebay sambil berlari ingin memeluk Ichigo, namun dengan sigap Ichigo langsung menendang ayahnya itu.

"Oyaji, kau tidak pernah berubah ya. Berisik sekali," komentar Ichigo smabil menatap penuh kemenangan pada Isshin yang terkulai di lantai.

Hisana bergidik ngeri. Ia bersyukur tidak mempunyai suami yang lebay seperti Isshin. Entah apa yang disukai Masaki dari pria ini, batin Hisana.

Ichigo beralih menatap Hisana yang memakai kimono biru muda dengan lukisan burung bangau pada bagian bawahnya, ia jadi teringat Rukia, tentu saja karena Hisana dan Rukia memang benar-benar mirip, dan ia berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa melihat Rukia memakai kimono manis seperti Hisana.

"Selamat datang Ichigo," kata Hisana sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," balasnya lalu memasuki rumah.

Ichigo melirik ke sekitarnya. Mengamati rumah pribadinya dengan seksama. Tidak ada perubahan, tetap ada kursi sofa merah kesukaannya, satu set home theater lengkap juga masih ada, tapi.. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah poster besar menempel di depan meja makannya.

"Sejak kapan poster ibu ada disini? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memasangnya di ruang makan," kata Ichigo.

"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi Kurosaki-sama yang menyuruh untuk memasang disini. Dan juga di semua ruangan di rumah ini," lapor Soi Fon.

"Yo, Ichigo. Aku juga sudah memasang poster ibumu di semua kantor cabang Kuroichi, di hotel milik kita, restoran, karaoke, pokoknya di semua tempat milik kita. Hahaha..." kata Isshin bangga dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ichigo hanya bisa tercengang. Sebenarnya ayahnya ini manusia dari planet mana sih? Pikirnya. "Baka Oyaji!" seru Ichigo lalu pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Ishida menghela napas. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah tempat ramai yang ia tidak tahu, atau bisa dibilang ia tersesat.

Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya ingin mencari toko swalayan tedekat karena haus, tapi karena ia tidak hapal jalan di Karakura jadilah sekarang ia terlantar bagai anak hilang dengan pakaian jas dan celana hitam dipadu dengan dasi warna biru tua.

Ada sebuah kantor polisi yang ia lewati tadi. Tapi ia merasa gengsi dan malu untuk bertanya, masa orang elit berpakaian jas mahal sepertinya tersesat, bukankah ini sangat memalukan.

Ia duduk di kursi sebuah taman kecil. Ia kembali haus namun seingatnya uang cash dalam dompetnya telah habis, hanya ada kartu kredit dan ATM. Ia mengucek-ngucek kepalanya frustasi, rasa haus, kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk sekarang juga, tapi pasti hal itu sangat memalukan.

"Aku haus!!" serunya kesal sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

Wajah kesal Ishida berubah menjadi mengerut saat melihat sekaleng Coca cola dihadapannya. Ia menengol ke arah sampingnya, ada seorang perempuan juga sedang duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan sekaleng Coca cola di tangannya.

"Kau haus kan? Minum saja ini," kata gadis berpakaian seragam SMA itu.

Ishida menerima Coca cola itu dengan sedikit ragu, namun karena rasa hausnya mengalahkan rasa kehati-hatiannya akhirnya ia meminum juga Coca cola itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Ishida sambil meletakkan kaleng Coca cola yang sudah kosong itu di sebelahnya.

Perempuan berambut _orange_ panjang itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Sepertinya kau tersesat, karena orang berjas sepertimu sangat jarang berkeliaran di daerah sini."

Wajah Ishida berubah memerah, ternyata ia memang mencolok ya hingga ketahuan sedang tersesat. "Ya begitulah, oh iya, apa jarak dari sini ke Jalan Quincy jauh?"

"Hm.. Menurutku tidak, kau bisa naik taksi. Mungkin hanya 10 menit. Siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Ishida, ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya ini memang cantik dan manis hingga mampu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. "Umm.. Aku Ishida Uryuu. Kau?"

"Ishida Uryuu? Pantas saja wajahmu seperti tidak asing lagi, ternyata kau orang yang tadi malam kulihat di Tv. Perkenalkan aku Inoue Orihime."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Balasan Review :

**Ruki4062jo** : Hahaa... Tos! Tapi keanya rada keterlaluan yak, sudahlah masa bodo gw. *dilempar*

**Raiko Aizawa** : Iyapz.. Dia mah OC sekaligus asisten sekaligus babu gw. Hahaha..

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Hoho.. Tau ga ya.. Nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. *digantung*

**Tako-agni** : Ayah tahun 2010 tuh. Hahaa...

**-attakuchiki-** : Hahaha.. Iya akhirnya kissu juga mereka. Wakaka.. tadinya mau w jadiin babu, tapi kasian juga mukanya udah melas sgitu.

**Kuchikichii Icha** : Lah kalo dilemparin kartu kredit mah gw malah kesenengan. Haha.. Nyemangatin Renji nih yee..

**Meong **: Hahaa. Ga ada tampang yah? Biarlah sekali-sekali. Wah baru tau lo kalo gw ini mesum? Kemana aja mas?? *digeplok*

**The Great Kon-sama** : Yah.. ada yang baru bangkit dari kubur neh *disiram*. Sepupu gadungan tuh dia *nunjuk Mayen – dibankai*

**Namie Amalia** : Haha.. Penyakit lebaynya Isshin nular ke Hisana tuh. Yep IchiRuki poreper!!!

**Hiru Shi-chan** : Makanya jangan suka suuzon. Wakaka..

**Violet Murasaki** : Haha.. makasih, tauk tuh. Bikin susah aje ye dia. Tapi ga nyangka juga kenapa bs jd banyak yang ga suka sama dia ya?

**Sorayuki Nichan** : Yahh.. minta sama Ichi langsung aja sana. Wahh.. mesum juga nih mau ikutan liat.

**Kazuka-rizu eglantine** : Haha iya nih. Misinya buat perdamaian dunia *ditendang*.

**Ruki_ya** : Wah.. Mayen dibilang cerdik? Kaga salah tuh? Ckckck.. nah makanya jangan suuzon dulu mba. Hehe

**Monkey D. Cyntia** : Mba mingkem mba, ingat ma yang diatas wkwkwk.. iya tenang aja ada IshiHime kok untuk chap depan. Gw juga mau ada guru kaya Hitsu di skula w..

**Sunako-chan** : Ishida tertarik tuh. Haha..

**Jess Kuchiki** : Iya, pada elite semua~. Haha..Lebay semua~ fic terlebay gw nih, haha..

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl** : Hehee. Iya nih jadi nge-bash banget. Maap ye Inoue, wokokoo.. Makasih..

**Ichirukiluna gituloh** : Jiah. Kebiasaan deh repiu dulu baru baca, kebalik ihh..

**Vamput* amano** : Lahh.. Jangan peluk Byakkun gw!!!

**KuroShiro6yh** : Makanya jangan suuzon dulu mas. Hohoo..

**Ichikawa Ami** : HAH?? Ga mungkin lo dapet ciuman dari Ichi!! Waah.. Omes ni anak.

**Hibari Kyouya** : Yupz! Thank you!!

**shiNomori naOmi** : Eh? 2 shift?? Wuahh.. Zangetsu mau nyium Ishida? Ckckck..

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Iyah! Berani dia. Hahaa... waspada dengan penyakit Isshin!!

**Beby-chan** : Haha.. Mayen kaga ada tampang jahat, yang ada malah tampang melas. Ichigo kelepasan tuhh!!!

**Miyamiyamiyayam** : Lah.. Tapi chap ini RenRuki. Wakakak.. kasian juga Renji kalo dikurangin. Haha.. tetep deh lo yang paling heboh.

**Shirayuki haruna** : Jenis orang tua tahun 2010 tuh. Haha..

**Sora Chand** : Iya gapapa kok. Hehe.. makasih udah suka ma fic super lebay ini.

**Rukiahinata** : Renji pun juga mulai bergerak. Hohoo..

**Joe** : Hee.. Maaf ya, tapi w mank belum dewasa kok. Masih remaja *dikemplang*

**Ryo** : Oh gitu ya... Mary sue yaa...

**Viant'ss** : Ohh.. Oke idenya gw pikirin nanti. Makasih ya.

**Hanamori Kuchiki** : Hah? Game apaa?

**Cioneng** : Iya ini udah update kok.

**Hiks~ Hiatus lagi deh. Tapi tanggal 31 gw bakal publish fic buat ultah Byakkun!! Okelah, ayo tekan tombol ijo di bawah ini. Semoga yang neken masuk surga, amieen!!!**


	7. Gawat!

**My Father ?**

**Chapter 7 : Gawat!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, OC dan kelebayan tingkat tinggi! Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.  
**

"Ichi-nii tangkap!" seru Karin setelah menendang bola ke arah kakak tertuanya itu. Di sisi halaman berdiri Yuzu yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyorak-nyoraki saudaranya yang sedang bermain bola itu.

Hup.. Bola itu berhasil ditangkap dengan sukses oleh pria berambut orang itu. Ichigo menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya lalu berjalan ke arah Karin. "Udahan ya, aku mau pulang," kata Ichigo.

Karin merengut. "Ichi-nii kan baru dua jam di sini, masa sudah mau pergi lagi," keluhnya.

Ichigo tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan. "Maaf, sebentar lagi Rukia pulang makanya aku juga harus cepat-cepat pulang."

"Heh, Ichi-nii sudah mau pulang ya?" tanya Yuzu yang menghampiri Ichigo dan Karin.

"Iya, maaf ya. Tapi lain kali aku pasti kesini lagi kok."

"Sayang sekali, padahal Mayen-nee belum pulang. Mayen-nee kan mau ketemu sama Ichi-nii," kata Yuzu kecewa.

Wajah tampan Ichigo langsung berubah. "Mayen yaa.. Sampaikan salamku padanya ya.." katanya setengah hati. Sesungguhnya ia bersyukur karena tidak bertemu Mayen karena jika bertemu gadis itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"Iya, nanti aku sampaikan," balas Yuzu.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut rambut adik perempuannya itu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ichi-nii ngga pamit ke tou-san dan Hisana-san dulu?" tanya Karin.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Ngga perlu, ntar dia malah heboh. Merepotkan saja," jawab Ichigo. Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua adik perempuannya walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin tinggal lebih lama di sana.

"Ichi-nii.." panggil Yuzu saat Ichigo tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah mewahnya. "Lain kali kalau pulang ajak Rukia-nee ya," sambung Yuzu.

Pria bermata cokelat musim gugur itu tersenyum. "Iya, pasti."

* * *

Rukia menatapi luka yang telah diperban pada lutut dan juga lengannya. Bisa dibilang cukup parah dan sedikit menyulitkannya untuk berjalan. Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa pada Ichigo nanti, terakhir kali ia sakit demam pria berambut _orange_ itu rela hujan-hujanan untuk membelikannya obat penurun panas. Apa dia akan menyusahkan Ichigo lagi sekarang? Ia samasekali tidak mau, apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu Rukia menjadi gengsi dan salah tingkah jika dekat dengan Ichigo.

Rukia melirik jam digital pada mobil Jaguar merah milik Renji, sudah jam 4 sore. Ya, sekarang Rukia sedang duduk manis di kursi mobil Renji. Rukia hanya sendiri karena sang empunya mobil beserta Kira sedang menghadap ke kepala sekolah Karakura High School.

Sudah setengah jam ia menunggi di mobil sendirian. Sebelum naik ke mobil ia mendengar omelan Renji tentang sekolah mereka yang tidak mempunya lift dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang menghadap kepala sekolah untuk meminta dibuatkan lift. Sebenarnya jika ia bisa berjalan dengan lancar ia tidak perlu menumpang Renji untuk pulang, padahal tadi juga Rangiku dan Mayen menawarinya untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi Renji melarangnya.

Rukia menghela napas lagi. "Orang kaya itu memang mengagumkan ya," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Renji yang telah keluar dari bangunan sekolah bersama _bodyguard_ setianya, Kira.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Renji setelah masuk ke mobil dan duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah untung Tuan muda mau mengantarku pulang," katanya.

Mobil Jaguar merah itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Karakura High School. Rukia dan Renji sama-sama diam. Mereka tidak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang baik untuk dibicarakan sekarang, terlebih lagi mereka baru beberapa minggu ini mengenal.

"Emm.. Rukia, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Renji akhirnya memecah keheningan, bahkan sempat membuat Kira keselek kerupuk yang lagi dimakannya selagi menyetir.

Rukia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan tidak biasa yang dilontarkan Renji, setelah beberapa detik terdiam ia akhirnya menjawab. "Tidak, kenapa?"

Renji menggeleng dengan riangnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa ia pasti bisa menjadikan Rukia pacarnya. "Pernah pacaran?" tanya pria berambut merah itu lagi.

"Emm.. Nggak pernah," jawab Rukia polos.

Renji langsung menggenggam tangannya sendiri sambil bersorak "Yes!" dalam hati. "Jadi kamu tinggal sama Ichigo sekarang?"

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Tuan muda Renji?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Nanya aja. Hehe.." cengir Renji.

Hening. Suasana kembali sunyi setelah beberapa pertanyaan aneh –menurut Rukia- yang dilontarkan Renji padanya. Rukia melirik area perumahan dari jendela mobil Renji. _Elite,_ kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul dalam kepala Rukia. Area ini bukan menuju ke rumahnya, bukannya Renji berjanji mengantarnya pulang?

"Tuan muda Renji, kupikir ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumahku, kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis bermata _violet_ itu.

"Kita ke rumahku dulu ya, aku mau ganti baju," jawab Renji.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang besar yang bertuliskan 'Abarai'. Rukia menatap tulisan itu sebentar lalu beralih pada bangunan besar berwarna _cream _dengan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk bangunan besar itu.

'Jadi ini yang namanya rumah orang kaya,' batin Rukia.

* * *

"Sayaaaaang... Ada _e-mail_ nih!" seru Yoruichi yang duduk di depan laptop _Apple _berwarna putih.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kisuke dengan berlari kecil menghampiri istrinya itu, seperti biasa ia selalu membawa kipas kesayangannya. "_E-mail_? Dari siapa?" tanya Kisuke heran. Tidak biasanya ada _e-mail_ masuk ke alamat _e-mail_ pribadinya, kalau ke alamat _e-mail_ kantornya sih bukan ada lagi bahkan bejibun.

"Sebentar, aku buka dulu.." Yoruichi mengklik simbol 'Open' pada tampilan _e-mail_ tersebut dan beberapa saat kemudian pasangan suami-istri itu bengong.

"Dari Isshin-san, tumben dia kirim _e-mail_. Coba lihat isinya apa.." Kisuke mengambil alih laptop itu dan mengarahkan kursornya ke arah bawah dan... ada sebuah foto di isi _e-mail_ itu.

_Halooo... Kisuke dan Yoruichi yang berbahagia.._

"Oh ya, kita memang selalu bahagia," sahut Kisuke.

_Melalui e-mail ini aku, Kurosaki Isshin, dengan bangga akan memperkenalkan calon tunangan anak laki-lakiku yang super ganteng, Kurosaki Ichigo, pada kalian._

"Oh ya Tuhan, dia tetap lebay seperti biasanya," sahut Yoruichi.

_Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Di bawah ini fotonya.._

Kisuke dan Yoruichi menatapi foto gadis manis bermata _violet_ dan berambut hitam yang diperkenalkan Isshin sebagai calon tunangan anaknya.

_Cantik kan? Manis kan? Hahaha... Masakiku yang tersayang yang menjodohkan mereka. Tapi gadis ini belum tahu tentang semua ini._

"Memang manis..." komentar Kisuke disambut anggukan setuju dari Yoruichi.

_Dan ah ya, gadis ini anak Byakuya dan Hisana. Kalian pasti ingat kan pada mereka?_

"Byakuya-san? Pantas saja, kupikir nama Kuchiki-nya itu darimana. Pantas juga mirip banget sama Hisana," komentar Yoruichi.

_Sekian dulu deh. Cup cup muaah! Good byeee! Sayonaraaaa!_

Kisuke dan Yoruichi langsung _sweatdrop_. "Dasar itu orang ga pernah berubah dari dulu," kata Kisuke.

"Tapi anak Byakuya dan Hisana ya..." gumam Yoruichi sambil menatap foto Rukia pada _e-mail_ itu.

"Papi, Mami.. Aku pulaaang.." seru Renji dan beberapa saat kemudian pria berambut merah itu sudah muncul di hadapan Kisuke dan Yoruichi bersama dengan Rukia.

"HAAH!" suara itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut pasangan suami-istri itu ketika melihat Rukia. Kisuke dengan sigap langsung mengangkat laptopnya dan melirik foto itu lalu Rukia dan kemudian berbisik pada Yoruichi.

"Mirip!" bisiknya pelan.

Kelakuan kedua orang tuanya itu sontak membuat Renji heran. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Renji tapi kedua orang tuanya itu hanya menggeleng sambil memasang senyum yang memuakkan.

"Dia siapa Renji? Kok luka-luka gitu?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia, teman sekolahku. Tadi dia nggak sengaja ditabrak Kira waktu berangkat sekolah. Sudah, aku ganti baju dulu, tolong temani Rukia ya Mi," kata Renji lalu berlalu.

"Maaf merepotkan, Tante, Om." Rukia menunduk sopan.

"Kamu Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Kisuke.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya."

Kisuke langsung melirik Yoruichi. Mereka lalu berbisik lagi.

"Hubungan kamu sama Renji apa?" tanya Yoruichi menyelidik.

"Eh? Cuma teman biasa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yoruichi dan Kisuke saling berbisik lagi. "Bisa gawat ini sayang," bisik Yoruichi.

"Gawat gimana?" balas Kisuke, tentu saja dengan bisikan juga.

"Aduh kamu bodoh sekali sih sayang, kalo Renji suka sama gadis ini gimana?"

"Wah, itu mah gawat sayangku!" seru Kisuke tanpa sadar dan langsung dibekep oleh Yoruichi.

"Ada apa sih? Tingkah kalian aneh deh.." kata Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dengan membawa sebuah pisang yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke mulutnya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hehehe..." cengir mereka, sama persis seperti cengiran Renji saat di mobil tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku nganter Rukia pulang dulu," pamit Renji setelah menghabiskan pisang yang ada di tangannya tadi.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju ke pintu rumah. Setelah Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil, Kisuske langsung menarik Renji dan mengajaknya bicara. "Anakku, kau suka dengan gadis itu?" tanya Kisuke _to the point_.

Melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah anak laki-lakinya itu Kisuke sudah bisa menebak jawabannya. "Iya, suka." Setelah mengatakan itu Renji langsung naik ke mobil meninggalkan Kisuke dan Yoruichi yang hampir pingsan.

"Ternyata beneran suka," kata Kisuke.

"Ah suamiku.. Matilah kita! Bakalan ribet ini urusannya," kata Yoruichi lemah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing sedangkan Kisuke hanya bisa melambai lemah pada mobil Jaguar merah anaknya yang meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

Inoue mengambil cermin kecil dalam tasnya ketika ia berdiri di hadapan rumah Rukia. Ya, saat Hitsugaya-sensei mengajukan pertanyaan siapa yang mau mengantarkan hasil ulangan matematika Rukia ke rumahnya ia langsung tunjuk tangan. Bukan karena simpati pada Rukia namun lebih tepatnya karena ia ingin bertemu Ichigo.

Ia memang terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Ichigo adalah ayah tiri Rukia, tapi itu melunturkan semangatnya untuk mendekati pria itu. "Sip, sudah cakep!" gumamnya sendiri setelah melihat pantulan wajah cantiknya pada cermin.

Inoue mengetuk pintu rumah itu empat kali dan beberapa saat kemudia ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dari dalam rumah. Ia berharap itu Ichigo karena jika yang membuka pintu adalah Rukia maka ia akan langsung melemparkan kertas ulangan matematika gadis itu ke wajahnya.

Pintu terbuka. "Putriku kau lama seka... Eh, maaf aku kira Rukia," ujar pria berambut _orange_ yang berumur 21 tahun itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Em.. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan kertas ulangan milik Rukia. Rukianya belum pulang ya?" sahut Inoue, mencoba bersikap manis. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Iya, Rukia belum pulang. Apa kau tau dia kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil menerima kertas itu. Mata cokelat musim gugurnya lalu tercengang melihat angka yang tertera pada kertas ulangan itu.

"Dasar anak itu! Masa cuma dapat nilai 54!" seru Ichigo frustasi setelah melihat angka merah itu. Ichigo lalu melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya dalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah namamu Inoue kan? Mau masuk untuk minum teh dulu?" tawar Ichigo.

Belum sempat Inoue mengangguk kesenangan atas tawaran emas itu sebuah mobil Jaguar merah yang tidak diragukan lagi milik Renji berhenti di depan rumah gubuk itu.

Ichigo dan Inoue menatap mobil itu bersamaan. Setelah pintu mobil terbuka dan melihat makhluk berambut merah turun dari mobil itu dengan menggendong gadis yang ia cintai Ichigo langsung tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera menghampiri Renji dan menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" tanyanya geram.

"Ini bukan salah Tuan muda Renji kok, aku yang salah karena tadi pagi jalan ngelindur dan tertabrak," kata Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo hingga membuat pria itu akhirnya sedikit berkurang geramnya. Rukia tahu Ichigo pasti mengkhawatirkannya setelah melihat perban-perban di tubuhnya itu makanya ia akan berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Rukia sulit berjalan, makanya kau harus menggendongnya masuk ke rumah," kata Renji. Ia mengalihkan Rukia kepada Ichigo, meskipun sedikit tidak rela tapi ia pikir inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Sekarang yang menggendong Rukia adalah Ichigo. Renji dengan segera pamit pada mereka berdua. Ichigo terdiam sebentar lalu setelah berpikir panjang ia menghentikan Renji saat Renji akan memasuki mobilnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Rukia pulang," kata Ichigo.

Renji tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya sekali pada Ichigo seakan menyampaikan bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar yang ia lakukan.

Inoue yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Rukia hanya bisa bengong melihat adegan yang tidak biasa tadi. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa seorang Abarai Renji mau mengantar Rukia pulang, apalagi dengan menggendongnya seperti itu.

"Kau itu dasar.." kata Ichigo pelan lalu segera membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan Inoue yang sudah pasang tampang manis.

"Sialan! Aku dikacangin.." kata Inoue kesal saat Ichigo menutup pintu rumah itu meninggalkan Inoue yang sudah seperti batu tidak dihiraukan. Dan daripada lumutan di depan rumah orang yang menempati peringkat pertama dalam _Blacklist-_nya ia langsung melangkah pulang dengan hati yang kesal.

* * *

Rukia duduk di futonnya sambil memegangi lututnya yang luka. Meskipun kecil tapi ternyata luka itu terasa sangat perih dan nyeri. Ichigo duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat tidak disukai Rukia, khawatir.

"Sampai kapan kau mau pasang tampang seperti itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!" balas Ichigo. Ia langsung memegang lutut Rukia, memastikan dengan matanya sendiri luka seperti apa yang menodai Rukia-nya.

"Mau ke rumah sakit?" tawar Ichigo.

"Gak perlu, cuma luka gini aja kok. Buang-buang uang tau kalau ke rumah sakit segala."

"Ya sudah. Dasar pelit!" ejek Ichigo sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil teh hangat dari atas meja kecil di dapur. "Ini minum," katanya.

Rukia menerima gelas itu sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Terima kasih."

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pria itu memeluknya sangat erat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo di tengkuk lehernya. "Hei, kau kenapa? Berat tau!" seru Rukia agak panik dan salah tingkah.

Tapi Ichigo tetap memeluknya seakan takut kehilangan Rukia. "Lain kali..," kata Ichigo pelan, "jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Aku bisa mati kalau kau kenapa-napa."

Rukia tertegun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seakan mau copot dari tempatnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan Rukia dengan sendirinya ikut memeluk Ichigo dan memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf.." ucapnya pelan. Hangat. Perasaan apa ini? Batin Rukia.

* * *

Hitsugaya menguap lebar saat Momo selesai mengerjakan latihan matematikanya. Menemani Momo mengerjakan soal memang sangat membosankan bagi Hitsugaya. Kadang ia ingin menolak namun tidak enak hati, apalagi Momo adalah anak Ukitake yang selama ini sudah banyak menolongnya.

"Sensei, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ini," kata Momo.

"Ah ya, nanti malam aku periksa ya," balas Hitsugaya sambil memeluk bantal dengan mata yang merah karena mengantuk.

"Kenapa nanti malam? Sekarang saja.."

"Heh, aku ngantuk Hinamori. Nanti malam saja kau datang lagi ke sini."

Momo mendengus kecewa, wajah manisnya langsung berubah menjadi masam. "Iya deh, nanti malam aku ke sini lagi ya," katanya sambil membereskan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Sensei, aku pulang dulu," katanya lagi pada Hitsugaya yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi tengkurap di lantai.

"Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Hitsugaya sesaat sebelum Momo keluar dari rumah mungilnya.

Sunyi. "Ah, akhirnya tenang juga." Hitsugaya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal lalu kembali tiduran di lantai marmer yang dingin karena tadi pagi sempat hujan.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Aih, siapa lagi sih?" kata Hitsugaya kesal. Baru saja ia ngin terlelap dalam tidurnya sudah ada lagi orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Dengan setengah kesal dan gontai Hitsugaya menghampiri pintu rumahnya.

"Chibi-sensei, apa kau ada di rumah?"

Mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya yang tadinya sipit karena mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah asing lagi, suara yang berarti pembawa keributan dan perdebatan.

"Mau ngapain kau ke sini, nona _childish_?" tanya Hitsugaya pada gadis bermata abu-abu yang ada di depannya.

"Mau ngambil kertas hasil ulangan matematikaku," jawab Mayen. Memang pada saat pembagian hasil ulangan tadi dia kabur karena takut melihat nilainya yang kemungkinan besar jelek.

"Ah.. Nilaimu yang amat sangat jelek itu?" Hitsugaya setengah mengejek.

"Di fakultas mode kan pelajaran matematika tidak penting," balas Mayen. Ia memang sangat bodoh di pelajaran hitung-hitungan seperti matematika, fisika dan kimia.

"Ya sudah, masuk dulu. Aku carikan punyamu di tasku," kata Hitsugaya mempersilahkan Mayen masuk.

Kesan pertama gadis itu cukup takjub dengan kerapian rumah Hitsugaya. Sangat jarang rumah seorang pria yang hidup sendiri bisa serapi dan sebersih ini, meskipun rumahnya sangat mungil dan sederhana.

Dari jauh ia memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang hanya menggunakan kaos singlet berwarna abu-abu sedang mengobrak-abrik tas kotak hitam yang biasa dibawa pria itu ke sekolah.

"Kenapa dia bisa punya punggung sebesar itu?" gumamnya pelan setelah melihat punggung Hitsugaya yang besar sangat mencolok dengan postur tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya mengangetkan Mayen.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Mana?"

"Nih, Kazumei Mayen pajang tuh nilai di jidatmu!" ejek Hitsugaya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan besar 38 berwarna merah.

"Wuah! Jelek amat! Bisa dicincang paman Kurosaki kalau gini!" seru Mayen panik. Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Mayen, entah kenapa rasa kantuknya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Minggu depan diadakan ulangan susulan, maka dari itu kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk memberikan les privat kalian mulai besok. Aku sudah memberitahu Rangiku tadi dan aku juga menuliskan pesan di kertas ulangan milik Rukia," kata Hitsugaya menambah kefrustasian gadis berambut lavender itu.

"Hua! Les privat? Aku kan nggak punya banyak waktu luang."

"Jangan sok sibuk deh! Pokoknya mulai besok kau, Rukia dan Rangiku harus datang ke rumahku untuk les privat. Kalau tidak aku tidak menjamin berapa nilai yang akan tertera di rapor kalian semester ini," ancam Hitsugaya.

"Momo nggak?" tanya Mayen.

"Nggak, nilainya udah lebih dari cukup."

"Curaaaaaaangg!"

* * *

"Huaaaaa 54!" seru Rukia ketika melihat hasil ulangan matematikanya.

"Putriku, kenapa kau bodoh sekali ya?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam gelasnya.

"Bukan aku yang bodoh, tapi soalnya ini terlalu susah!" bantahnya.

"Susah? Coba sini kulihat." Ichigo mengambil kertas ulangan Rukia dan sebuah pulpen lalu dengan cepat ia mengerjakan semua soal itu hanya dengan waktu lima menit.

Rukia ternganga. "Jeruk, kau jenius ya? Hebat sekali," kagum Rukia setelah melihat pekerjaan Ichigo. Walau ia tidak mengerti tapi ia yakin bahwa semua jawaban Ichigo itu benar.

"Soal semudah itu sih kecil," remeh Ichigo. Tentu saja soal anak SMA seperti itu sangat mudah baginya yang lulusan _Univercity of London_.

"Susah tau! Ajarin aku donk!" pinta Rukia.

Ichigo menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia dan mengarahkannya pada kertas kosong. "Jadi caranya itu begini. Ini dikali ini terus dibagi yang ini.. Rukia kau ngedengerin aku nggak?" kata Ichigo setelah menyadari Rukia yang hanya terdiam kaku dengan wajah memerah.

"J-jangan pegang tanganku begitu donk!" kata Rukia sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil. "Putriku ini memang manis ya," katanya sambil membelai pipi mulus Rukia.

"M-mau ngapain?" tanya Rukia gugup dengan wajah yang sudah semakin memerah.

"Hmm.. Ngapain ya? Mau yang kaya kemarin?" goda Ichigo. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Rukia membeku. Ia samasekali sudah tidak bisa berkata ataupun bergerak. Tatapan tajam Ichigo seakan mengunci segalanya dan juga menyita hatinya. Tepat saat ia memejamkan matanya ia merasakan sentuhan lembuh di dahinya. Ichigo mengecup dahinya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil saat Rukia membuka matanya. "Midget, ayo belajar lagi!" ucapnya kemudian.

Rukia melempar sebuah bantal besar ke wajah Ichigo. "Dasar jeruk mesum!"

**To be Continued

* * *

**

BeenBin : Hula~ Ketemu lagi dengan gw. Maaf banget yah fic ini lama updatenya. *menunduk*

Mayen : Yah, makanya jangan males-malesan mulu di rumah! Liat tuh udah banyak yang nunggu!

BeenBin : Iyaa... Gomenasai! Tapi.. serem juga ih ada beberapa orang yang ngancem gw pake golok kalo ga cepet update *ngelirik beberapa orang* *dicincang*

Mayen : Makanya jangan lelet lagi kalau update. Oke, buat review udah kita bales. Silahkan cek PM masing-masing.

BeenBin : Dan buat yang nggak login, di bawah ini balesannya!

**Balesan Review :**

**Viant's** : Maaf yah lama. Makasih udah setia nunggu fic gaje ini.

**Shieru Nightroad** : Sorri bu! Ampe lumutan ye lo? Maaf..

**Meong** : Hahaha... Untung UNnya selamat bu.

**Fishy** : Terima kasih karena mau memperhatikan fic-fic saia. Selama si Mayen itu bukan pemeran utama ga ada masalah kok. Maaf kalo mary-sue, kan udah ada warning kalo ga suka ga usah baca.

**fiI-chan** : Hehe, makasih pujiannya dan reviewnya.

**Ai_l0ver** : Haha, silahkan ngakak dulu sana! Iyap, makasih ya.

**Ruki_ya** : Iya, eh kasian Renji kalo ga boleh deket-deket ama Rukia. Renji kan juga manusia. *cielaah...

**Hiru Shi-chan** : Karena Renji tuh identik dengan pisang *dizabimaru*

**Hanamori Halibel Kuchiki** : Hot? Wahaha.. Hitsu kurang kerjaan tuh makanya gitu. Okeh, makasih.

**Namie Amalia males login** : Perasaan lo males login mulu yah *plaak! Tau tuh apa yang ada di pikiran babu sarap gw.

**Rukiahinata** : Jangankan anda saia juga merasa cerita ini aneh. Tapi gimana lah ini fic dibuat saat gw masih cemen dalam pengetahuan fic. Hehe. Oke, makasih sarannya.

**Jane** : Ohh.. Makasih ^_^

**Neni Louph Hitsu** : Makasih! Iya berkat doamu UN gw sukses. Haha..

**Soraguene Akira** : Jiaah... Cuma gitu doank! *ngeplok Akira pake clurit*

**Tenshi_Yuki_KamiMaru** : Hehe. Gomen, chap depan saia tambahin kok porsi Hisagi.

**YUKI-chan** : Gomeeen.. Chapter depan ada deh ntar Hisaginya.

**Cioneng **: Gagap bu? Mau nyaingin Aziz? *plaaak. Eh, maaf gw jarang nonton One Piece jadi ga tau chara-charanya.

**Vamput* Amano** : Haha.. iya gpp kok. Huum.. boleh liat aja chap-chap depan.

**Shaa-havoc** : Iyah, gw lebih suka Renji dengan rambut tergerai. Kalo diiket mukanya agak ga elite gitu. *dibankai

**Namikaze Amy** : Hue HitsuXMayen? Wahaa.. Keenakan ntar Mayennya. Mending Hitsu buat gw!

**amA-cHan** : Maaf lama. Ini udah update kok. Makasih udah nungguin.

**ShiroNeko** : Ini udah update bu! Maaf lamaa... *sujud

**Hinazuka Airin** : Hueleeh dirimu! Ini udah update kok.

**Tsuki sora** : Gomeen. Ini udah update kok. Maaf ya lama..

**Voidy** : Hahaha. Begitulah. Makasiih!

**Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya dan juga makasih udah mau nunggu fic gaje ini sampe sekarang. Gw mohon reviewnya lagi yah! Onegai~**


End file.
